Atraccion Pacional
by Hisa Uchiha
Summary: Unas vacaciones en un rancho de Texas era justo lo que necesitaba la diseñadora de interiores Hinata Hyuga… hasta que conoció al propietario del rancho. El guapísimo Sasuke Uchiha pensaba que pertenecían a mundos diferentes, pero cuando sus bocas se juntaron, Hinata supo que tendría que hacer suyo al obstinado cowboy.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.-

Hinata Hyuga se atusó el cabello al salir del ascensor en la segunda planta del hotel, y avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación doscientos tres. Lanzó una mirada a la puerta cerrada y respiró hondo antes de llamar. Pasó un buen rato antes de que se oyeran pasos dentro y el ranchero, alto y azabache, abriera la puerta.  
—La señorita Hinata, de la empresa de trabajo temporal, supongo —le dijo con una sonrisa, tendiéndole la mano—.Itachi Uchiha.  
—Encantada —respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa y estrechándole la mano. Era más joven de lo que había esperado—. Me dijeron que necesitaba los servicios de una mecanógrafa.  
—Bueno, en realidad se trata sólo de escribir unas cartas —respondió el hombre—. He venido aquí para resolver una serie de papeleos que...  
— ¿Podría dejar esto en algún sitio? —lo interrumpió Hinata incómoda, señalando el maletín con la máquina de escribir eléctrica que pendía de su mano—. Es que... pesa un poco.  
El hombre se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.  
—Oh, sí, por supuesto, disculpe, no me había dado cuenta —dijo cerrando la puerta mientras ella depositaba el maletín en el suelo—. ¿Se encuentra bien? Parece un poco pálida. Ande, siéntese —la instó tomándola por el brazo y llevándola hasta un silloncito.  
—Gracias, estoy bien, no es nada —respondió Hinata azorada—. Es que he estado varias semanas en cama con neumonía y aún estoy un poco débil.  
El hombre tomó asiento frente a ella.  
—Lo imagino. Recuerdo que Sasuke tuvo neumonía hace un par de inviernos y lo dejó desmadejado. Fuma demasiado —murmuró.  
— ¿Su hermano? —inquirió Hinata mientras sacaba de su bolso su libreta de notas y un bolígrafo. La señora Uehara, la dueña de la empresa de trabajo temporal le había comentado que se dedicaba a la ganadería junto con su hermano.  
Itachi Uchiha asintió.  
—Sí, mi hermano mayor, el que manda..., usted ya me entiende —le respondió.  
A Hinata le pareció advertir una nota de celos en su voz. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Debía rondar los veinticinco años, pocos más que ella, que tenía veintitrés. De inmediato sintió una cierta afinidad con él. Sus padres, que habían fallecido en un desgraciado accidente tres años atrás, no le habían dejado decidir por sí misma qué quería hacer con su vida, y tenía la sensación de que al joven que tenía frente a sí le había ocurrido lo mismo con su hermano.  
Abrió la libreta, poniéndola sobre su regazo con el bolígrafo a punto, y cruzó las delgadas piernas. En realidad toda ella era delgada. El estrés de su anterior trabajo en Nueva York había acabado por minar su salud, y la enfermedad había hecho de ella una sombra de lo que había sido. Su cabello azabache tenía ahora un aspecto apagado, sin vida, y sus ojos verdes claros habían perdido el brillo.  
—Estoy lista —le dijo—. Podemos empezar cuando quiera.  
Uchiha Itachi se puso de pie y fue a por unos papeles que había dejado sobre una mesita junto a la pared.  
—Bien... la primera carta va dirigida a Sasuke Uchiha, rancho Sharingan, Konoha, Texas.  
— ¿Texas? —repitió Hinata. De pronto su mirada se había iluminado—. ¿Viven allí?  
Itachi Uchiha enarcó las cejas y sonrió.  
—Sí, el nombre de la ciudad, Konoha, le viene de un rancho enorme que hay cerca. Lleva allí casi un siglo, y ha ido pasando de padres a hijos. El nuestro es muy pequeño comparado con ese monstruo, pero mi hermano tiene muchas esperanzas puestas en nuestras tierras.  
—Siempre he querido ver un rancho —le confesó Hinata—. Mi abuelo trabajó como peón en varios cuando era joven, y de niña siempre estaba contándome historias. De los lugares en los que había estado, del ganado, de los caballos... Perdón —murmuró irguiéndose en el asiento y carraspeando—. No quiero hacerle perder tiempo. Supongo que tendrá muchas cosas que hacer.  
—Tranquila, no pasa nada. Pero es curioso, por su aspecto nunca hubiera imaginado que le gustase el campo —comentó Itachi Uchiha, recostándose en el sillón con los folios en la mano.  
—Me encanta el campo —murmuró ella—. Viví en un pueblo hasta los diez años. Tuvimos que mudarnos a Atlanta porque a mi padre le salió allí un trabajo, y me adapté bien, pero siempre eché de menos el campo. La verdad es que aún lo echo de menos —admitió.  
— ¿Y no ha pensado en volver?  
Hinata meneó la cabeza.  
—Ya no me queda allí ningún familiar. Mis padres murieron hace tres años, y tengo algún pariente en la costa oeste, pero son todos parientes lejanos a los que apenas conozco.  
—Mi hermano y yo tenemos una situación parecida —dijo Itachi Uchiha—. Nos criaron nuestros tíos. Bueno, más bien me criaron a mí. Sasuke no tuvo tanta suerte. Nuestro padre no dejó que... —de pronto se quedó callado, con el rostro contraído, como si estuviera reviviendo un mal recuerdo-. En fin, volvamos con la carta…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.-

Comenzó a dictarle, y Hinata lo siguió sin problemas. Se preguntó por qué escribiría a su hermano en vez de llamarlo por teléfono, pero no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto. Al fin y al cabo no era asunto suyo. La carta eran varias páginas con descripciones de toros, razas, pedigríes... Después le dictó una segunda carta, dirigida a un ejecutivo de un banco de Konoha, detallando el método que los hermanos habían diseñado para devolver un considerable préstamo, y una tercera a un criador de ganado de Carrollton, en el que le daban los detalles del transporte de un toro que el hombre les había comprado.  
—Es uno de nuestros mejores toros —le explicó Itachi Uchiha—. Se lo vendemos para poder pagar otro toro reproductor. Mi hermano quiere un Hereford purasangre, pero como no teníamos suficiente dinero, estamos teniendo que recurrir a vender uno de los nuestros. Lo que estoy intentando es conseguir un comprador que acepte nuestro precio.  
—Ya veo —murmuró Hinata—. Pero... ¿no sería más rápido ponerse en contacto con ellos por teléfono? —sugirió educadamente.  
—Oh, sí, ya lo creo, y mi hermano me arrancaría la cabeza. Con decirle que me ha hecho venir aquí en autobús en vez de en avión... Estamos hipotecados hasta el cuello, y dice que hay que ahorrar hasta el último centavo... ¿Ha oído hablar de la tacañería de la gente de Escocia? —le preguntó, mirándola divertido—. Nuestros antepasados eran de allí.  
Hinata sonrió.  
—Bueno, es verdad que las llamadas entre un Estado y otro son muy caras —dijo.  
—Sí, es verdad, y sobre todo cuando se trata de darle toda esa información —dijo él señalándole con la cabeza la libreta—. Si le envío la carta a mi hermano hoy, le llegará en un día o dos, y entonces, cuando haya considerado las condiciones del vendedor, puede hacerme una llamada y decirme simplemente sí o no. Y, entretanto, yo me ocupo de otros asuntos que tenemos que atender aquí.  
—Es un buen sistema —admitió Hinata.  
—Se lo diré de su parte cuando lo vea —se rió él—. Bueno, vamos con las dos últimas. La siguiente va dirigida a...  
Le dio un nombre y una dirección de Georgia, y procedió a dictarle la carta. Escribía a un criador al que le preguntaba si podía llamarle al hotel el viernes sobre la una de la tarde. A continuación le dictó la última, a otro criador, también de Georgia, haciéndole la misma petición, pero para las dos de la tarde. Se rió al ver que en los labios de Hinata se había dibujado una sonrisilla.  
—Para hacerse rico hay que controlar los gastos —le dijo—. Aunque no consigo comprender por qué mi hermano está empeñado en hacer esto del modo más difícil. Un amigo geólogo nos ha asegurado que hay petróleo en el linde oeste de nuestras tierras, pero mi hermano se niega en redondo a explotarlo. ¿Puede creérselo? Ahora mismo podríamos ser millonarios, y aquí me tiene dictándole cartas para pedirle a la gente que me llame para ahorrar dinero.  
— ¿Y por qué no quiere explotar los pozos? —inquirió Hinata curiosa.  
—Porque es un condenado purista —gruñó él—. Dice que no quiere estropear el paisaje. Prefiere matarse intentando rentabilizar el rancho con la cría de ganado, pero tal y como nos van las cosas acabará comiéndose esas vacas con patatas.  
Hinata no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante aquella expresión.  
—Lo siento —murmuró azorada—, no pretendía...  
—No, si tiene su gracia... —admitió él encogiéndose de hombros—, siempre y cuando no se esté economizando hasta el último centavo, como nosotros —añadió—. Bueno, la dejaré para que las pase a máquina. Voy a bajar a la cafetería. Esta mañana no he desayunado. ¿Quiere que le suba unos sándwiches?  
—No, gracias, he comido algo antes de venir —respondió ella con una sonrisa.  
—Bien. Bueno, pues estaré de vuelta en media hora o así.  
Se puso de pie y dejó los papeles otra vez en la mesita junto a la pared. Se puso la chaqueta, se caló el sombrero vaquero, y salió, cerrando con suavidad tras de sí.  
Hinata mecanografió las cartas con rapidez y eficiencia. Era una suerte que hubiera hecho aquel curso de mecanografía cuando estaba estudiando diseño de interiores en Nueva York.  
Sentía algo de lástima por aquel ranchero, y simpatía por su hermano, quien parecía preferir pasar penurias antes que sacrificar sus principios. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Texas... Se preguntó cómo sería el rancho Sharingan, y mientras acababa de pasar las cartas, se dejó llevar por su mente, imaginándose a sí misma cabalgando por las llanuras. «Sigue soñando, Hinata», se dijo suspirando de nuevo mientras apilaba los folios mecanografiados. Probablemente nunca llegaría a ver Texas.  
Justo cuando estaba levantándose del escritorio donde había colocado la máquina de escribir, se abrió la puerta, y reapareció el joven ranchero.  
— ¿Va a tomarse un descanso? —inquirió con una sonrisa, quitándose el sombrero y dejándolo sobre la mesa.  
—No, ya he terminado —respondió Hinata, sorprendiéndolo.  
— ¿Ya? — dijo tomando las cartas y repasándolas una por una—. Vaya, sí que es usted rápida... Nos vendría como un ángel caído del cielo en el rancho —murmuró—. A mi hermano le lleva una hora escribir un solo folio. Cada vez que tiene que pasar algo a máquina empieza a echar culebras por la boca. Y la verdad es que hay bastante que mecanografiar los registros de producción, los registros de los impuestos, las nominas de los peones… ¿no le interesara un trabajo, por casualidad?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.-

Hinata contuvo el aliento.  
—¿En Texas?  
—Tal y como lo dice parece que le esté ofreciendo la luna —le dijo él riéndose.

—No puede imaginarse cómo detesto la ciudad —contestó ella, apartando un mechón de pelo de su rostro—. Como todavía no estoy repuesta del todo no hago más que toser con el humo de los coches, y el apartamento en el que vivo es una lata de sardinas.  
Itachi Uchiha ladeó la cabeza, frotándose la nuca, como si de repente estuviera teniendo dudas.  
—Bueno, la verdad es que no sería fácil... tener que trabajar para mi hermano, quiero decir —murmuró—. Tiene un carácter bastante fuerte, ¿sabe? Y tendría que comentárselo primero, y el salario no sería mucho... Y conociendo a mi hermano acabaría usted haciendo de chica para todo. Es que no tenemos una empleada del hogar... —añadió a modo de explicación.  
—Oh, no me importaría tener que cocinar o limpiar. Me gustan las tareas de la casa. En realidad soy una persona muy hogareña.  
—Bueno, en ese caso... —murmuró él—. ¿Tiene usted teléfono?  
Ella frunció los labios y meneó la cabeza.  
—Parece que estamos en el mismo barco, ¿eh? —le dijo él con una sonrisa compasiva.  
—Pero podría dejarme un mensaje en la empresa de trabajo temporal —se le ocurrió a Hinata de repente.  
—De acuerdo. Voy a estar en la ciudad unos días más, así que cuando hable con Sasuke llamaré a su empresa antes de volver a Texas, ¿le parece?  
—Gracias. Sería estupendo —respondió ella—. Pero, ¿no le causaré problemas con su hermano?  
—Tranquila, estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con él. Son muchos años juntos —le dijo guiñándole un ojo—. Y gracias por el magnífico trabajo que ha hecho con las cartas. Le enviaré un cheque a su empresa, ¿de acuerdo?  
—De acuerdo.  
Cuando salió del hotel, se sentía como si fuera flotando, pero al llegar a la empresa de trabajo temporal, la señora Uehara fue tan desagradable como siempre.  
—Llegas tarde. He tenido que rechazar a un cliente.  
—Lo siento, es que eran varias cartas y el autobús tardó mucho en llegar. Además, había mucho tráfico...  
—Está bien, déjate de excusas —la cortó con brusquedad la mujer—. Tengo otro encargo para ti. Un político. Necesita que le mecanografíen el discurso que va a dar, y luego tendrás que hacer varias copias para la prensa. Aquí está la dirección.  
Hinata tomó el papel que le tendía y suspiró. No estaba precisamente a dos manzanas de allí.  
—No tienes que llevar máquina, así que déjala ahí. Y puedes irte a casa cuando acabes. Y mañana te quiero ver aquí a primera hora.  
Hinata dejó el maletín en el suelo y volvió a salir a la calle.  
Aquella vieja bruja no estaba haciéndole ningún favor al permitirle irse a casa al acabar el encargo. Probablemente entre la ida, y el tiempo que estuviera allí, terminaría bastante tarde. ¡Ojalá le saliera lo de ese trabajo en Texas!  
El político resultó ser un concejal, y no sólo parecía haberlo pillado de buen humor, sino que además se mostró generoso y le dio una buena propina, así que Hinata se dio un pequeño homenaje tomando una buena cena en un restaurante de la zona antes de volver al apartamento donde vivía de alquiler. La casera no era la simpatía personificada, pero al menos el precio era barato y el lugar estaba en buenas condiciones.  
Se quedó dormida en cuanto se acostó, pero se despertó de madrugada, y no pudo evitar empezar a darle vueltas a las cosas, y a pensar en la pesadilla de la que apenas había salido, en el estrés de la vida que había llevado en Nueva York. Al principio había parecido un sueño que la hubiera contratado una de las agencias de decoración más importantes de la ciudad, pero pronto la fantasía se tornó en una feroz competición por los encargos más jugosos, interminables fiestas a las que tenía que acudir para conseguir clientes, fechas tope que cumplir... Aquello fue demasiado para sus nervios, y su cuerpo acabó pasándole factura.  
Lo peor era que ni siquiera había sido elección suya el ir a Nueva York. En Atlanta había sido feliz, pero sus padres habían insistido en que las mejores escuelas de diseño de interiores estaban en Nueva York, y se había dejado convencer. Dos años después de su graduación, morían en un accidente de coche, cuando se dirigían a ver a unos amigos en Navidad. Para entonces, ella tenía ya un puesto en una exclusiva firma de decoración, y, quizá para ahogar el dolor de la soledad y la pérdida, se volcó en el trabajo hasta extremos insospechados. Y así había sido como había acabado con neumonía en un hospital en el que había permanecido varios días del mes de marzo. Se había quedado literalmente sin fuerzas, y en ese mundillo en el que no se le concedía un respiro a nadie, había sido reemplazada enseguida por un joven prometedor recién llegado de Philadelphia, y se había encontrado sin empleo.  
No tuvo más remedio que dejar el lujoso apartamento cuyo alquiler de todos modos ya no podía pagar, vender sus pieles y ropa de diseño, las joyas... E irse al sur. Sin embargo, no había forma de encontrar trabajo en su campo, y finalmente había acabado recalando en la empresa de trabajo temporal de la señora Uehara, aprovechando sus conocimientos de menografia.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.-

No era muy religiosa, pero rezó con fervor en ese momento por que le saliera aquel trabajo en Texas. Y, el viernes por la tarde, ocurrió el milagro. Estaba precisamente en la oficina de la empresa de trabajo temporal cuando la señora Uehara le dijo que había una llamada para ella.  
—Señorita Hinata—le dijo Itachi Uchiha al otro lado de la línea—, ¿todavía sigue queriendo ir a Texas?  
—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó ella aferrando entre sus dedos el cable del teléfono—. ¡Sí, claro que quiero!  
—Pues entonces el lunes veinte, dentro de dos semanas, tenga preparada la maleta y salga temprano para Texas. ¿Tiene un papel y un bolígrafo? Le daré la dirección y le diré cómo llegar.  
Hinata estaba tan emocionada que apenas sí podía escribir.  
—No le defraudaré, se lo prometo —le dijo.  
—Estoy seguro de ello, señorita Hinata—respondió él—. Bueno, nos vemos el veinte.  
—Sí, hasta el veinte —respondió ella, colgando el teléfono, con el rostro resplandeciente de felicidad. ¡No era un sueño, iba a ir a Texas!  
—¿Y bien...? —le preguntó la señora Uehara, suspicaz—. ¿Qué quería ese hombre?  
«¿Y a usted qué le importa?», sintió deseos de espetarle Hinata. Pero era demasiado educada para darle una contestación así.  
—No voy a seguir trabajando para usted, señora Uehara—le dijo muy tranquila—. A partir de mañana, no vendré más.  
La mujer estaba furiosa.  
—¿Qué? ¡No puedes marcharte así, sin más! —le gritó.  
—Sí que puedo —replicó Hinata sin perder la calma, pero recuperando su orgullo—. No firmo con usted más que contratos por obra, y no hay nada que me retenga aquí. Y no le debo nada. Es más, he hecho un montón de horas extra que usted no me ha pagado —añadió mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  
—Eres una desagradecida —masculló la señora Uehara, poniéndose tiesa como un palo—, una ingrata, eso es lo que eres.  
—No, no lo soy —respondió Hinata, dispuesta a mostrar más clase que ella—. Le estoy agradecida, pero aun así me voy. Que le vaya bien.  
Y, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, se giró sobre los talones y salió de allí.  
Y salió de la oficina con paso firme y sin mirar atrás.

Aunque era primavera, hacía un calor insufrible cuando Hinata se bajó del taxi en aquel polvoriento camino vecinal de Konoha, Texas. Debería haberle pedido al taxista que la llevara hasta la puerta de la casa del rancho, pero no le había parecido que la distancia desde la carretera principal fuera tan larga, y además le habían entrado ganas de caminar, con el cielo tan azul, y todo ese montón de flores silvestres por todas partes. Sin embargo, era evidente que debería haberse dejado llevar por su sentido común y no por su entusiasmo.  
Alzó la vista hacia la casa en la lejanía. Tenía dos alturas y la pintura blanca que la recubría estaba desconchándose por varios sitios. Altísimos robles la protegían del sol, los robles más grandes que Hinata había visto en su vida.  
A ambos lados del camino había vallas de madera, grises por la acción del sol y de la lluvia, reforzadas con alambre de espino oxidado, y al otro lado pastaban vacas de color rojizo. Hinata se quedó observando el amplio horizonte. Siempre había creído que Georgia era grande, pero Texas era inmensa. Era... sencillamente irreal.  
Hinata apartó de su rostro un mechón de su apagado cabello azabache que había escapado del recogido que se había hecho. Debía ser una visión singular en un lugar así con el vestido blanco y las sandalias de tacón a juego que llevaba, pero quería causar una buena impresión. ¡Y vaya una impresión que iba a dar...! El bajo del vestido se había puesto perdido con el polvo rojizo del camino, igual que sus preciosas sandalias... el único par de vestir que le quedaba... Sentía deseos de llorar. Y, para colmo, estaba sudorosa, y se le había hecho una carrera en las medias. No habría podido tener peor aspecto aunque se lo hubiera propuesto.  
Además, estaba algo nerviosa ante el hecho de conocer a Sasuke Uchiha, porque la imagen mental que se había formado de él era la de un ranchero seco y de mal carácter. «En fin», se dijo, «no se ha escrito nada de los cobardes». Y, volviendo a tomar su maleta, recorrió la distancia que la separaba de la casa. Sus pisadas resonaron en el porche cuando subió los gastados escalones. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de tela metálica, dejó la maleta en el suelo, se sacudió un poco el polvo del vestido con las manos, y golpeó el marco con los nudillos.  
No hubo respuesta, sólo se oía el ruido de un ventilador. La puerta de madera estaba abierta, y se podía ver el interior en penumbra a través de la mosquitera.  
—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? —llamó.  
Con suerte quizá saliera a recibirla el agradable hombre al que había conocido en Atlanta y que le había ofrecido el trabajo, el hermano más joven. Sólo esperaba ser bienvenida.  
El sonido de unos pasos firmes y apresurados la sobresaltó. Bueno, al menos había alguien en casa... Lo cierto era que estaba deseando sentarse. Estaba un poco mareada por el calor y la caminata.  
—¿Quién demonios es usted? —exigió saber una áspera voz masculina, al otro lado de la puerta de tela metálica.  
Hinata alzó la vista y se encontró con el rostro más adusto y los ojos más fríos que había visto en su vida. No podía articular palabra. Sintió deseos de salir corriendo, pero había recorrido muchos kilómetros, y estaba demasiado cansada.  
—Soy Hinata Hyuga—le dijo en un tono lo más profesional posible—. ¿Está Itachi Uchiha en casa, por favor?  
De pronto las facciones del hombre se tensaron, y sus ojos oscuros parecieron llamear, como si fueran carbones encendidos.  
—¿A qué diablos está jugando? —masculló.  
Hinata se quedó mirándolo confundida.  
—Pero... ¿no es éste el rancho Sharingan? —inquirió.  
—Sí ése es su nombre.  
No la estaba ayudando demasiado. ¿Sería quizá uno de los peones del rancho?  
—¿Y no vive aquí Itachi Uchiha? —insistió.  
—Murió hace dos semanas —le respondió el hombre con brusquedad—. El autobús en el que iba fue arrollado por un camión.  
Hinata sintió que las rodillas le flaqueaban. El largo viaje hasta allí, la pesada maleta y el hecho de que aún no estaba recuperada de su reciente enfermedad la habían dejado exhausta, y aquellas palabras supusieron un golpe tremendo para ella. Con un gemido lastimero se derrumbó sobre el suelo del porche, con la cabeza dándole vueltas.  
La puerta de tela metálica se abrió de improviso y un par de fuertes brazos se extendieron hacia ella. Hinata sintió cómo la levantaban del suelo en volandas sin dificultad alguna, y la llevaban dentro de la casa. El hombre la soltó sin demasiada delicadeza en un viejo sofá, y oyó las pisadas de sus botas alejándose hacia otra habitación. Lo escuchó mascullar algo, un ruido como de objetos de cristal chocando entre sí, y al cabo de un rato los pasos volvieron, y se encontró con un vaso lleno de un líquido ámbar oscuro frente a su rostro, sostenido por la curtida mano del hombre. Ella lo tomó y se lo llevó a los labios. Probó un sorbo y, al comprobar que era té helado, bebió con la misma ansia que si llevara varios días en el desierto, hasta apurarlo.  
Cuando apartó el vaso de sus labios, todavía estaba tratando de asimilar la situación. Se había despedido para siempre de la señora Uehara, había recorrido cientos de kilómetros... y ahora el hombre que le había ofrecido el trabajo que creía iba a cambiar su vida, estaba muerto.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.-

—Empiece otra vez; empiece desde el principio. Me está dando dolor de cabeza. ¿Cómo ha acabado aquí?  
—Su hermano me ofreció un empleo —respondió ella quedamente—, como mecanógrafa. Bueno, me dijo que también tendría que hacer otras cosas, como cocinar y limpiar, y que el salario sería más bien modesto —añadió con una leve sonrisa.  
—Bueno, al menos fue honrado con usted —gruñó él—. Pero con esas perspectivas, ¿por qué le dijo que sí?  
—¿Y por qué iba a decirle que no? —inquirió ella vacilante.  
Sasuke Uchiha se frotó el rostro con una mano.  
—Siga explicándose —farfulló.  
Verdaderamente era un hombre extraño, pensó Hinata.  
—Bueno, yo... había perdido mi trabajo, porque caí enferma, y me sentía demasiado débil como para poder seguir con mi ritmo habitual, y conseguí un empleo temporal como mecanógrafa en Atlanta. Hago un buen promedio de pulsaciones por minuto, y no era un trabajo tan estresante como el que tenía antes, así que... El caso es que su hermano llamó a la empresa de trabajo temporal con la que yo estaba, y fui a su hotel a mecanografiarle unas cartas. Empezamos a hablar —dijo sonriendo al recordar lo amable que había sido—, y cuando me enteré de que era de Texas y que vivía en un rancho... no sé, la verdad es que me emocioné. Me pasé toda mi infancia escuchando las historias de mi abuelo sobre su juventud aquí en Texas, y cuando me ofreció el empleo me dije que prefería ganar poco y estar en un lugar donde el aire es respirable, que en la ciudad, atestada de coches y de gente. Me dijo que él se encargaría de hablar con usted, y cuando me llamó me aseguró que estaba todo solucionado, y que viniera en esta fecha —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. De verdad que siento muchísimo su muerte. Perder este empleo no ha sido ni la mitad de espantoso que enterarme de que había... de que había muerto. Me trató con tanta amabilidad...  
Sasuke estaba irritado, tamborileando los dedos en el volante.  
—Un empleo... —farfulló dejando escapar una risa amarga y suspirando a continuación—. Bueno, supongo que no tuvo una idea tan descabellada al ofrecérselo. Voy muy retrasado con los registros de producción y de los impuestos, la cocina se me da fatal, y hace un mes que no se barre la casa... —de pronto le lanzó una mirada suspicaz—. ¿No estará embarazada, verdad?  
Los pálidos ojos opalinos de Hinata lo miraron con indignación.  
—Le aseguro que si así fuera, sería un caso de estudio para la ciencia.  
Sasuke Uchiha enarcó una ceja y escrutó su rostro antes de esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa.  
—Hmm... Una dama del sur, pura e inocente.  
—Pues sí, pero como se atreva a llamarme Escarlata, le pondré el ojo morado, vaquero —le espetó ella con altanería. Sin embargo, justo entonces tuvo que entrarle un ataque de tos.  
—Está bien, está bien..., dejaré de pincharla —le dijo él tendiéndole un pañuelo—. Bueno, entonces, ¿aún quiere ese trabajo? Mi hermano Itachi le dijo la verdad acerca del salario. Tendrá una cama, desayuno, almuerzo y cena, pero esto no le parecerá precisamente Jauja. ¿Le interesa?  
—Si eso significa que puedo quedarme en Texas, sí, me interesa.  
Él sonrió.  
—De acuerdo entonces. ¿Qué edad tienes, chiquilla?  
—Ya no soy una chiquilla, señor Uchiha, tengo veintitrés años —le respondió Hinata mirándolo molesta—. ¿Y usted, qué edad tiene?  
—Dímelo tú, chica de Georgia.  
—¿Treinta? —aventuró Hinata.


	6. Chapter 6

Dos horas después, Hinata estaba ya instalada, ante el evidente asombro de los ayudantes de Sasuke, Naruto y Jiraiya. Los dos fueron lo suficientemente listos como para no hacer ningún comentario a su patrón cuando llegó con ella, pero saltaba a la vista que su presencia allí los tenía perplejos.  
Tal y como le había prometido su jefe, Hinata tuvo su propia habitación. El papel de las paredes estaba despegado por varios sitios, las cortinas descoloridas por el sol, y daba la impresión de que la colcha que había en la cama hubiera conocido varias generaciones. En realidad toda la casa estaba igual. Habría dado lo que fuera por estar en forma para poder re-decorarla, porque en el fondo allí había potencial para hacer del lugar una vivienda acogedora.  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, el sol entraba ya por su ventana, y tuvo una curiosa sensación, como si perteneciera a aquel sitio..., como si fuera su hogar. No había experimentado nada semejante desde que se habían ido del pueblecito donde había nacido. Era extraño que sintiera eso en un lugar al que acababa de llegar... No podía ser por su jefe, desde luego. Sasuke había sido correcto con ella, pero nada más. De hecho, parecía un hombre más bien frío. Claro que hacía poco que había perdido a su hermano, se recordó. Sí, esa debía ser la razón por la que se mostraba tan distante y taciturno.  
Cuando bajó las escaleras ya había salido. Se preparó una taza de café y un par de tostadas, y fue a la salita que usaba como despacho. Como le había dicho el día anterior, le había dejado un taco de folios donde había garabateado cifras de producción y una serie de información de presupuestos. Incluso le había puesto una máquina de escribir eléctrica con folios blancos, y una nota al lado: No te sientas obligada a matarte el primer día. Debajo estaba su firma, Sasuke, con pulso firme y líneas angulosas.  
Hinata se puso manos a la obra, y dos horas después había sacado bastante trabajo. Justo estaba empezando una nueva hoja cuando escuchó las pisadas de Sasuke acercándose. La puerta de la salita se abrió y asomó la cabeza.  
—¿Es que no piensas comer? —le preguntó enarcando las cejas.  
La pregunta más bien era «¿es que no vas a darme de comer?», se dijo Hinata, reprimiendo a duras penas una sonrisa.  
—¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?  
—Oh, nada, nada... —murmuró ella levantándose.  
Sin duda pensaba que se había olvidado de que tenía que hacer la comida, pero le tenía preparada una sorpresa. Lo llevó a la cocina, donde había puesto dos servicios, y cuando él se hubo sentado, puso encima de la mesa una bandeja alargada de mimbre con rebanadas de pan, y sacó del frigorífico el bote de la mayonesa, un plato con lonchas de lacón que había cortado, y una ensalada que había preparado con lechuga, cebolla, y tomate.  
—Quería haber hecho algo más elaborado —se excusó—, pero como es mi primer día no he tenido tiempo para organizarme mejor. ¿Te apetece café? —le preguntó volviéndose y tomando la cafetera.  
Justin asintió, y le acercó su taza, para a continuación empezar a prepararse un bocadillo.  
—¿Cómo sabías que quería café, y no té? —le preguntó mirándola con los ojos entornados cuando Hinata se hubo sentado frente a él.  
—Porque el bote del café está casi vacío, y el del té casi lleno —respondió ella con una sonrisa.  
Sasuke se rió suavemente, y tomó un sorbo de su taza.  
—No está mal —murmuró mirándola.  
—Siento no haberme levantado a tiempo para prepararte el desayuno —le dijo Hinata—. Normalmente me levantó a las siete, pero supongo que esta mañana estaba demasiado cansada y me he quedado dormida.  
—No pasa nada —respondió él—, estoy acostumbrado a hacérmelo yo.  
—¿Qué tomas? —le preguntó ella con idea de tomar nota mentalmente para el día siguiente.  
—Café.  
—¿Sólo café? —repitió ella anonadada.  
Sasuke se encogió de hombros.  
—No tengo ganas de prepararme nada tan temprano.  
«El típico caso en el que, por no molestarse, no come», pensó Hinata poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
—Mañana me levantaré temprano y te prepararé algo más consistente.  
—No es necesario. No quiero que te esfuerces demasiado —le dijo Sasuke mirándola con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. No sé cómo estarás de restablecida, pero yo te veo muy endeble.  
—La mayoría de la gente parece endeble a tu lado —replicó ella.  
—¿Siempre has estado tan delgada? —inquirió él.  
—No, perdí mucho peso cuando caí enferma. Bueno, y en realidad fue algo gradual, por el estrés, pero supongo que la neumonía hizo que fuera cuesta abajo.  
—¿Cómo llevas lo que te dejé para que lo pasaras a máquina?  
—Oh, bien, bien. Tienes una letra muy clara. No como otras que he visto. Las de algunos médicos casi necesitan traducción.

Sasuke se rió antes de hincarle los dientes al bocadillo que se había preparado. Cuando se lo terminó se hizo otro, pero Hinata advirtió que no había tocado la ensalada.  
—¿No quieres un poco? —le dijo señalándole el bol.  
—No soy un conejo.  
—Pero si la ensalada es muy sana...  
—También lo es el hígado, según dicen, pero a mí me dan arcadas sólo con verlo —replicó él dando otro bocado a su bocadillo y sirviéndose más café.  
—Pero, entonces... ¿para qué tienes lechuga y tomate en la nevera?  
Sasuke alzó la mirada hacia ella.  
—Porque me gusta ponérmelos en los bocadillos.  
Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca. Buen momento había esperado para decírselo, cuando los había usado para hacer la ensalada.  
—Lo siento.  
—No pasa nada —replicó él—, pero para que lo sepas, tampoco me gusta el brécol, ni los huevos escalfados —añadió—. Soy más bien un hombre de carne y patatas.  
—Procuraré recordarlo —le aseguró Hinata—. Y usaré patatas para el pastel de manzana.  
Sasuke le lanzó una mirada furibunda.  
—Muy graciosa. ¿Por qué no te metes a cómica?  
—Porque sin mí te morirías de hambre, y no sé si mi conciencia podría soportarlo —le dijo ella.  
—Ja-ja. Bueno, vuelvo al trabajo. Y haz el favor de no cansarte mucho —le pidió cuando llegó a la puerta de la cocina—. No quiero que por mi culpa acabes postrada en una cama.  
—¿Y quedar a merced de lo que tú cocinaras? —le espetó ella, con una mirada maliciosa—. Tranquilo, ya me cuidaré yo de que eso no ocurra.  
Sasuke farfulló algo entre dientes y se marchó.  
Hinata acabó lo que tenía que mecanografiar, barrió, limpió el polvo, y preparó la cena: un estofado de carne, repollo y natillas, pero cuando la tuvo en la mesa se sentó a esperar y a esperar, y Sasuke no aparecía. Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho el día anterior de que casi nunca volvía antes del anochecer, pero al menos podía habérselo recordado a la hora del almuerzo, ¿no? Finalmente acabó por calentarse un poco para ella, se lo comió, guardó el resto en la nevera, y se fue a dormir.  
Había puesto el despertado a las siete menos cuarto, y a las siete, después de asearse y vestirse, estaba ya en la cocina preparando un buen desayuno: salchichas, huevos revueltos, galletas caseras y café.  
Cuando ya lo tenía todo listo apareció Sasuke... en calzoncillos. Eran de tipo bañador, y Hinata había visto a montones de hombres en bañador las veces que había ido a la playa, pero no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo embobada. No había ni un centímetro de grasa en aquel atlético cuerpo, y parecía un galán de cine.  
Sasuke enarcó una ceja divertido al comprobar la fascinación que parecía despertar en ella.  
—Todavía no me he acostumbrado a que tengo compañía, y cuando me desperté y oí ruido en la cocina no me acordé de ti. Tienes suerte de que se me ocurriera ponerme los calzoncillos antes de bajar.  
Y se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la cocina y dejándola allí plantada, boquiabierta.  
Al cabo de un rato estaba de regreso, todavía descalzo y con el torso desnudo, aunque había tenido la deferencia de ponerse unos vaqueros.  
—Creía que te había dicho que no era necesario que te levantaras a hacerme el desayuno —farfulló sentándose frente a ella.  
—Me preocupaba que te desmayaras por ahí por el hambre y no pudieras siquiera montarte en el caballo para que te trajera de vuelta, como en las películas de vaqueros. ¿De verdad hacen eso los caballos?  
Sasuke no contestó. Estaba muy ocupado saboreando una galleta.  
—Mmm... está buena —murmuró con la boca llena—. Mi tía también hacía galletas caseras. Eres una buena cocinera, Hina. Anoche al llegar probé el estofado que dejaste en la nevera... y las natillas.  
Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ella. Hacía mucho que nadie la llamaba por su diminutivo.  
—Me alegro que te gustara. Aprendí a cocinar de mi madre. Era una cocinera estupenda.  
—¿Viven todavía tus padres?  
Hinata sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo una punzada de nostalgia.  
—No, murieron hace ya tres años, en un accidente de coche.  
—Vaya, lo siento. ¿Estabas muy unida a ellos?  
—Mucho —asintió ella—. ¿Y tus padres, viven aún?  
Las facciones de Sasuke se tensaron.  
—No —respondió en un tono que no invitaba a hacer más preguntas.  
Hinata bajó la vista, pero fue un error, porque se encontró con su pecho desnudo, y se apresuró a bajar la vista al plato. Sasuke debió darse cuenta de su azoramiento, porque se levantó y salió de la cocina, volviendo al cabo de un rato ya vestido del todo.  
—Gracias por el desayuno —le dijo—. Y ahora, ¿qué tal si por una vez me haces caso y te tomas las cosas con tranquilidad? Acabas de llegar, no tienes por qué hacerlo todo en dos días.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.-

—Deja de preocuparte; no haré nada que no pueda hacer —le prometió Hinata.  
Sasuke meneó la cabeza, pero desistió de seguir intentando hacerla entrar en razón.  
—A partir de hoy —le dijo tras apurar el café que le quedaba en la taza—, bajaré vestido aunque sean las cinco de la mañana.

Hinata alzó la vista y se rió, cruzándose de brazos.  
—Es muy considerado por tu parte, Sasuke, pero no soy una mojigata, en serio. Bueno, puede que me sienta un poco cohibida —confesó—, pero no voy a desmayarme ni nada de eso.  
Los ojos ónix del ranchero escrutaron su rostro, y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios.  
—¿Cómo? ¿No es usted una de esas chicas liberadas, señorita Hinata? —inquirió burlón.  
Hinata ladeó la cabeza.  
—No —admitió con franqueza—; supongo que estoy chapada a la antigua.  
—Me alegro, porque yo también.  
Se caló el sombrero vaquero y salió de la casa por la puerta trasera silbando, y dejando a Hinata perpleja. Nunca sabía muy bien cómo tomar lo que le decía.  
Y más confundida aún se sintió a medida que pasaban los días. De vez en cuando lo pillaba mirándola, pero no de una manera lasciva, sino más bien como si le pareciera un animalillo curioso, e incluso de un modo protector. De hecho, tenía la sensación de que no la veía en absoluto como a una mujer, aunque aquello tampoco la sorprendía, porque cada vez que se miraba al espejo se daba cuenta de lo delgada y apagada que estaba aún por la enfermedad.  
Jiraiya era el mayor de los dos ayudantes de Sasuke, y a Hinata le cayó bien desde el primer momento. Tenía únala cabellera casona completamente, pero era un hombre muy correcto. Se parecía mucho a Sasuke en el sentido de que apenas sonreía, trabajaba como dos hombres, y casi nunca estaba quieto, pero ella consiguió convencerlo para que pasara a tomar un vaso de té helado hacia finales de semana, cuando le llevó unos huevos que había recogido del gallinero para ella.  
—Gracias, señorita. La verdad es que me estaba muriendo de sed con este calor —le dijo tras apurar la bebida en un par de tragos—. El jefe me ha tenido reparando el vallado, y no hay cosa que deteste más —masculló sacudiendo la cabeza.  
Hinata reprimió una sonrisilla.  
—Gracias por los huevos, Jiraiya —le dijo—. Estaba cosiendo los bajos de las cortinas y me había olvidado totalmente de ir a recogerlos.  
—No es nada —murmuró él, encogiéndose de hombros. Se quedó mirándola con el ceño ligeramente fruncido como si no se atreviera a decirle algo—. ¿Sabe? —se lanzó al fin—, no es la clase de mujer que hubiera imaginado que el jefe contrataría para ocuparse de su casa.  
Hinata enarcó las cejas y sonrió.  
—¿Y qué clase de mujer esperabas que contratara?  
Eddie se aclaró la garganta.  
—Bueno, siendo como es el jefe... supongo que una mujer mayor con mal genio —se removió incómodo en la silla de la cocina en la que estaba sentado—. Es que hace falta tener carácter para tratar con él... lo sé bien porque llevo haciéndolo casi veinte años —añadió riéndose.  
—¿Tanto tiempo lleva al frente del rancho? —inquirió ella sorprendida.  
—No, entonces tenía sólo quince años —replicó él—. Quería decir que lo conozco desde que tenía esa edad. Por aquella época empecé yo a trabajar aquí, pero era su tío Teyaki quien llevaba el rancho. Fueron él y su esposa quienes se ocuparon de su hermano y de él, ¿sabe? Su madre se marchó con un forastero cuando él sólo tenía diez años, y su padre... bueno, baste decir que la bebida lo llevó a la tumba.  
El horror que sintió ante esas revelaciones se reflejó en los ojos de Jennifer.  
—Cielos... entonces su hermano debía ser sólo un bebé cuando su madre los dejó —balbució.  
—Lo era. El viejo Teyaki y la señora Urushi lo recogieron, pero el jefe no tuvo tanta suerte. Durante años tuvo que quedarse con su padre. Ese maldito borracho no lo dejaba ir.  
Hinata se quedó callada, observando a Jiraiya, y volvió a servirle té.  
—¿Por qué no le gustan a Sasuke las mujeres de ciudad? —inquirió.  
—Estuvo saliendo un tiempo con una mujer de Houston, una arribista —le respondió el hombre con aspereza—. Cualquiera se habría dado cuenta de que no encajaría jamás aquí... cualquiera menos Sasuke. Acababa de heredar el rancho, y tenía grandes sueños de hacer una fortuna con el ganado. La muy ilusa se creyó sus ensoñaciones, pero sólo hasta que puso un pie aquí —explicó soltando una risa amarga—. A los cinco minutos estaba devolviéndole a Sasuke su anillo de compromiso y diciéndole lo que pensaba de sus planes. El jefe se emborrachó aquella noche... y en su vida había bebido nada más fuerte que una cerveza. Esa fue la última vez que trajo una mujer a esta casa..., hasta ahora, claro.  
Hinata se echó el cabello hacia atrás, azorada.  
—Bueno, la verdad es que no creo que él me vea como a una mujer —le dijo, sirviéndose un poco de té ella también.  
—Pues no sé cómo la verá, pero imagino que se alegrará de haberla contratado —dijo señalando el suelo brillante, las cortinas lavadas, cosidas y planchadas, y la comida que estaba haciéndose en el fuego—. Para no estar aún en forma saca fuera una buena cantidad de trabajo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.-

—Gracias.  
—Es la verdad —murmuró Jiraiya encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno, será mejor que vuelva al trabajo —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Al jefe no le gusta que andemos por ahí perdiendo el tiempo, y Naruto me está esperando para que le ayude a transportar unas reses.  
—Gracias otra vez por los huevos.

Jiraiya hizo un gesto de despedida y se marchó.  
Hinata se quedó sentada, con las manos en torno al vaso de té helado y la mirada perdida, pensando. Lo que le había contado Jiraiya explicaba muchas cosas de Sasuke Uchiha. De pronto sintió que empezaba a comprender por qué era como era, e incluso por qué de vez en cuando se mostraba hosco o silencioso. No, no debía haber tenido una vida fácil.  
Ya había anochecido cuando Sasuke volvió a la casa, y en cuanto Hinata oyó llegar la camioneta puso a calentar el pan de maíz en el horno. Aunque él le había dicho que no tenía que esperarlo para cenar, le daba lástima dejarle la cena en el frigorífico para que tuviera que calentársela y comer solo tras una larga jornada de trabajo.  
Momentos después entraba Sasuke en la cocina. Parecía más cansado que de costumbre, estaba todo sucio, y necesitaba un buen afeitado.

Hinata, que se había vuelto hacia él con una espátula de madera en la mano, señaló la cazuela de chili que tenía en el fuego.  
—Hola —lo saludó sonriente—. ¿Te apetece un poco de chili con pan de maíz?  
—Tengo tanta hambre que me comería incluso una de tus ensaladas —respondió él.  
—Pues si te sientas, te serviré.  
—Necesito darme una ducha antes —replicó él, señalando su ropa. Todavía llevaba puestas las chaparreras, que estaban cubiertas por una capa de polvo, igual que el resto de su ropa, los brazos y la cara.  
—Puedes lavarte las manos en el fregadero. Ahí encima tienes una toalla y una pastilla de jabón. Como te vayas ahora mismo a la ducha eres capaz de quedarte dormido debajo de ella.  
Sasuke enarcó una ceja.  
—¿Te imaginas que tuvieras que sacarme? —insistió él malicioso, quitándose las chaparreras, y dejándolas caer al suelo.  
Hinata se volvió hacia la cocina para remover un poco el chili con la espátula.  
—Llamaría a Jiraiya o a Naruto.  
—¿Y si no pudieras encontrarlos? —inquirió él mientras se lavaba las manos.  
—En ese caso, me temo que te ahogarías —contestó ella con mucha sorna.  
—Jovencita descarada... —farfulló él divertido.  
Se secó las manos y se acercó a ella por detrás, agarrándola de pronto por la cintura e inclinándose sobre su hombro para oler el chili.  
A Hinata se le cortó la respiración y notó que el pulso se le aceleraba. Estaba casi pegado a ella, y podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y la fuerza de sus manos. La invadió un deseo de volverse y besar sus labios, pero se contuvo. ¿Qué habría pensado de ella si lo hubiera hecho?  
—¿Qué le has echado?  
—Lleva carne picada de ternera y de cerdo, frijoles, tomate y un puñado de guindillas.  
Las manos de Sasuke se contrajeron en torno a su cintura, haciéndola dar un respingo.  
—¿Un puñado de guindillas? Esa cantidad de picante podría arrancarle la herrumbre a mi camioneta.  
—Yo creo que hasta derretiría los neumáticos —dijo ella siguiéndole la broma para tratar de ocultarle su nerviosismo—, pero es que Naruto me dijo que aquí en Texas os gusta el chili muy picante.  
—Es cierto —asintió él, soltándola y yendo a sentarse.  
Hinata casi suspiró de alivio, y el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón fue calmándose poco a poco.  
—¿Quieres leche? —le preguntó, poniendo los dos platos con chili en la mesa, y también el pan de maíz.  
—¿No has hecho café?  
—Sí, pero estaba pensando que por si el chili picaba mucho...  
—¿Por quién me has tomado, por un blandengue? —le espetó él con una sonrisa altiva—. Soy texano, estoy acostumbrado al picante.  
—Oh, seguro que te crees muy hombre por eso... —se burló ella—. Pues sepa, señor ranchero, que en Georgia hay quien come serpientes de cascabel cuando aún están moviéndose. Y una tía mía hace unas costillas picantes a la brasa, que harían que vuestro chili pareciera dulce en comparación.  
—¿No me digas? Bueno, vamos a ver cómo sabe esto... —murmuró Sasuke tomando un poco con el tenedor y llevándoselo a la boca. Cuando se hubo tragado aquel bocado, la miró—. ¿A esto lo llamas picante?  
Hinata frunció el ceño, tomó un poco de su chili para probarlo, y empezó a toser de tal manera que se le saltaban las lágrimas. Mientras se abanicaba la boca con la mano y hacía aspavientos con la otra, Sasuke soltó un cómico suspiro, se levantó, sacó la leche del frigorífico y le llenó el vaso.  
Mientras Hinata se lo bebía desesperada, él se dirigió a uno de los armaritos de la cocina, y regresó a la mesa con una botella de salsa tabasco, echando grandes cantidades en su chili.  
—Así está mejor —murmuró tras sentarse y volver a probarlo—. La próxima vez, Hinata, no estaría de más que le echases otro puñado de guindillas.  
Hinata emitió un gemido entre sorprendido e indignado.  
—Bueno, ¿y qué estabas diciéndome de esa tía tuya que hace unas costillas picantes a la brasa que hacen que nuestro chili parezca dulce en comparación? —inquirió Sasuke burlón.  
—¿Podrías pasarme el pan de maíz? —le pidió Hinata picada, ignorándolo.  
—¿No vas a tomarte el resto del chili? —inquirió él, en un tono inocente.  
—Me lo comeré luego —farfulló ella.  
Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa mientras volvía a hundir el tenedor en el chili.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.-

Hacía años que Hinata no montaba a caballo, pero Sasuke había insistido en llevarla a dar un paseo con él después del almuerzo, y cuando se empeñaba en algo no servía de nada discutir con él.  
—Seguro que me caigo —farfulló observando con nerviosismo el caballo blanco que Sasuke había ensillado para ella—. Además, tengo muchas cosas que hacer...  
—¿Cómo qué? —le espetó el ranchero, mirándola con los brazos en jarras—. Has lavado y planchado cada cortina que hay en la casa. Has fregado los suelos y hasta te has puesto ya al día con todo el papeleo.  
—La cena —dijo ella, sintiéndose victoriosa por haber encontrado una excusa—, todavía no he preparado la cena.  
—Pues nos hacemos unos bocadillos y ya está —lo solucionó él rápidamente—. Y ahora, monta.  
Lanzándole una mirada furibunda, Hinata dejó que la ayudara a encaramarse en la silla. Todavía se notaba débil, pero su cabello estaba empezando a recuperar un poco de brillo y se sentía más viva.  
—¿Siempre has sido tan dominante, o es que te estás entrenando? —le preguntó con sorna.  
—En realidad es una necesidad —respondió él riéndose—. Cuando estás al frente de un rancho, tienes que ser capaz de llevar las riendas, porque, si no, acabas en la ruina.  
Los ojos ónix de Sasuke se fijaron en los gastados vaqueros de Hinata.  
—No te vendría mal comprarte algo de ropa —le dijo frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.  
—Antes tenía un armario lleno —respondió ella con un suspiro—, pero cuando perdí mi anterior trabajo tuve que aprender a apañarme con menos. Además, aquí tampoco tengo que ir hecha un pincel, ¿no? Al menos en mi contrato no dice nada de eso.  
—No, pero al menos podrías comprarte unos vaqueros nuevos —replicó él, pasando la mano suavemente por el muslo de Hinata, donde la tela estaba más gastada.  
Aquella inesperada caricia hizo que a Hinata se le subiera el corazón a la garganta.  
—Pues los que llevas tú no están mucho mejor —le dijo.  
—A mí los pantalones no me duran nada, pero es por mi trabajo —repuso él.  
Hinata lo sabía bien, porque cuando lavaba la ropa antes tenía que rasparles a los vaqueros de Sasuke una capa de casi un dedo de barro.  
—Pues por eso, yo no tengo que reparar vallas, ni ocuparme del ganado, así que estos pantalones me durarán aún un tiempo.  
Sasuke frunció los labios ante su cabezonería. Su mano seguía aún sobre la pierna de Hinata.  
—Bueno, puede que no repares vallas, ni te ocupes del ganado, pero desde luego te ganas el salario. Por si no me hubiera dado cuenta ya de lo bien que hice al contratarte, Jiraiya y Naruto me lo dicen al menos dos veces al día.  
—Son buena gente, los dos —murmuró Hinata, algo azorada.  
—Lo mismo dicen ellos de ti —respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa—. Iluminas este lugar. Desde que llegaste, parece otro.  
Hinata se sintió halagada, pero en su pecho sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor, porque sabía muy bien que seguía sin verla como a una mujer. La trataba como a una chiquilla, y aquello la molestaba, sobre todo porque ella sí lo veía como un hombre. De hecho, su sensual físico estaba volviéndola loca. Se pillaba a sí misma un montón de veces al día observándolo embobada, y lo peor era lo que le costaba apartar la vista.  
—Parece que se te ha puesto el cabello más brilloso —le comentó Sasuke de pronto, apartándose, y montándose en su caballo.  
Una sensación de felicidad invadió a Hinata. Si se había dado cuenta, tal vez no le fuera tan indiferente.  
—Es que ahora está más sano —respondió—. Aquí en el campo me siento mucho mejor —añadió suspirando, mientras miraba en derredor con ojos soñadores—. Esto es tan bonito... y tan tranquilo... La gente de ciudad no sabe lo que se pierde.  
Sasuke agitó suavemente las riendas de su caballo para que empezase a andar, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Hinata para que lo siguiera.  
—Vamos, voy a llevarte a la vega. Allí es donde están las reses que compré la semana pasada.  
—¿Y te fías de tenerlas ahí?, ¿no se inunda cuando llueve? —inquirió ella frunciendo el ceño. Le estaba costando un poco hacerse al ritmo del caballo, pero poco a poco iba sintiéndose más segura.  
—Sí, ya lo creo que sí —farfulló él con una mueca de desagrado—, pero los pastos en esa zona son los mejores. Mi tío Teyaki perdió treinta cabezas cuando yo era un chiquillo. Fue algo grotesco, ver como la riada se llevaba a las reses. Es increíble la fuerza que tiene el agua cuando se desata.  
—Recuerdo que alguna vez teníamos riadas en Georgia, donde yo vivía de niña.  
—Dudo que fueran como las de aquí —murmuró Sasuke—. Espera a ver una tormenta de Texas y sabrás a lo que me refiero.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.-

—Crecí leyendo los libros de Zane Grey —le informó ella molesta porque la tuviera por una ignorante—. Lo sé todo sobre las tormentas secas, las riadas, y las estampidas de búfalos.  
—¿Zane Grey? —repitió él, mirándola de hito en hito—. ¡Vaya!, eso sí que no me lo esperaba...  
—Ya te dije que me encantaba Texas —dijo ella con una sonrisa. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el caballo la llevara—. Mmmm... el aire aquí huele maravillosamente. ¿Sabes, Sasu?, si lo embotellaras y lo vendieras, te harías rico de la noche a la mañana.  
—Si quisiera, podría hacerme rico vendiendo los derechos de explotación del petróleo que hay en el linde oeste de mi rancho —masculló él en un tono áspero.  
Hinata tuvo la impresión de que lo había ofendido.  
—Lo siento —murmuró—. He dicho algo que no debía, ¿verdad?  
Sasuke meneó la cabeza.  
—No es eso, es que Itachi siempre estaba dándome la lata con explotar ese petróleo.  
—Pero nunca logró convencerte —dijo ella, esbozando una leve sonrisa—, ¿no es así?  
Él se encogió de hombros.  
—Me lo he planteado en un par de ocasiones, cuando las cosas se han puesto difíciles, pero para mí sería una traición a mis principios. Quiero hacer que este lugar sea rentable con la cría de ganado, no por el petróleo. No quiero que estas tierras acaben siendo afeadas por una plataforma petrolera, con bombas para extraer el petróleo —le explicó—. No muy lejos de aquí había antaño poblados apaches; las tropas de Santa Ana cruzaron por esta misma propiedad de camino a El Álamo; y durante la Guerra Civil los confederados también pasaban por aquí para dirigirse a México. Hay tanta historia en estas tierras, que me parece una pena estropearlas sólo para enriquecerme de la manera más fácil y rápida.  
Hinata había estado observándolo mientras hablaba, y sin querer sus ojos se vieron atraídos por los sensuales labios.  
—Lo comprendo —dijo quedamente.  
Sasuke giró el rostro hacia ella y sonrió.  
—¿Cómo era el lugar donde creciste tú? —inquirió curioso.  
—Era un pequeño pueblo del sur de Georgia, Edison. Había grandes extensiones de campo abierto y montones de pinos, y casi toda la región era agrícola. Había unas granjas enormes, aunque la que tenía mi abuelo era más bien pequeña. Cultivaba algodón, pero ahora plantan cacahuetes y soja.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste viviendo allí?  
—Hasta los diez años —contestó Hinata—. A mi padre le salió un trabajo en Atlanta, y nos mudamos allí. Vivíamos con más comodidades, pero yo nunca llegué a sentirlo como mi hogar.  
—¿A qué se dedicaba tu padre?  
—Era arquitecto —dijo ella sonriendo—, y un arquitecto muy bueno, además. Tu padre...  
—No quiero hablar de él —la cortó Sasuke.  
—Lo siento —balbució Hinata—, no pretendía incomodarte. No tienes por qué hablarme de él si no quieres. Yo sólo...  
—Mi padre era un alcohólico, Hinata.  
Ella ya lo sabía, por supuesto, pero no iba a delatar a Jiraiya.  
—Debió ser difícil, para tu hermano y para ti —murmuró.  
—Itachi tuvo más suerte que yo. Lo criaron nuestro tío Teyaki y nuestra tía Uruchi. Fue de ellos de quienes heredamos el rancho. Eran muy buenas personas. El tío Teyaki se pasó toda su vida luchando para mantener la propiedad, y cuando mi padre murió y yo me vine a vivir con ellos, me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre caballos y ganado.  
—Supongo que yo tuve mucha suerte con mis padres —murmuró Hinata—. Se querían el uno al otro, y a mí, y vivíamos desahogadamente. Cuando era una chiquilla no lo apreciaba, pero fue un duro golpe para mí cuando los perdí —añadió—. ¿Y tu madre?  
—Era una mujer inmadura, incapaz de asumir responsabilidades —respondió él quedamente—. Un día sencillamente nos abandonó. Nos dejó a nuestro padre y a nosotros por un asegurador de Boston. Itachi no era más que un bebé. Salió por la puerta y no miró atrás.  
—Parece imposible imaginar a una mujer insensible con sus propios hijos —comentó Hinata—. ¿Has vuelto a saber algo de ella? ¿Vive todavía?  
—No lo sé, y no me importa —contestó Sasuke con aspereza. Sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los de ella, y Hinata se dijo que jamás había visto en ellos una expresión tan dolida y tan triste—. No siento demasiada simpatía por las mujeres.  
Y no era sólo por lo que les había hecho su madre, se dijo Hinata, recordando lo que Jiraiya le había contado acerca de aquella mujer de ciudad que lo había rechazado porque era pobre. Sin embargo, comprendió que no sería una buena idea tratar de ahondar en el tema.  
—Lo entiendo —se limitó a decir.  
—Olvídalo —respondió él—. Disfrutemos del paseo.  
Siguieron en silencio un buen rato, con él delante de ella, y Hinata iba a comentarle algo acerca del paisaje para destensar el ambiente cuando le pareció escuchar un ruido raro cerca de ella, como de un sonajero. Miró en derredor, pero antes de que pudiera averiguar lo que era, su caballo se encabritó de repente y salió a galope tendido por el llano.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.-

Hinata tiró desesperadamente de las riendas, intentando hacer que se detuviera, pero el caballo ni siquiera disminuyó la velocidad.  
—¡Sooo!, ¡sooo! —le gritaba frenética—, ¡párate!, ¡para!  
Se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a las riendas y a las crines del animal, y cerró los ojos, rezando sin parar. De pronto le pareció que el caballo estaba yendo más despacio, y creyó que el cielo había escuchado sus plegarias, pero al abrir los ojos vio que lo que ocurría era que estaban acercándose a una valla. El animal se paró en seco a un escaso medio metro, pero ella salió disparada al otro lado, cayendo sobre la espalda. El golpe le robó literalmente el aliento por unos segundos, y se quedó allí inmóvil, con la mirada fija en el cielo azul.  
En ese momento escuchó el ruido de los cascos de un caballo acercándose, como alguien desmontaba, e inmediatamente le llegó la voz inconfundible de Sasuke, maldiciendo entre dientes mientras corría a saltar la valla y arrodillarse a su lado.  
—¿Estás bien, Hinata? —le preguntó atropelladamente. Estaba pálido, pero sus ojos llameaban.  
—S... sí. No... ha sido... culpa mía —dijo ella con voz débil.  
—Lo sé —gruñó él—. Ha sido culpa mía. No vi a esa serpiente de cascabel. No estaba atento, y para colmo no llevaba encima mi revólver.  
—¿No te habrá... mordido? —le preguntó ella, con el miedo escrito en sus ojos, abiertos como platos.  
Sasuke se rió suavemente y le acarició la mejilla.  
—No, no me ha mordido. Eres única, Hinata. Acabas de tener una caída que habría podido matarte, y estás preocupándote por mí —le dijo—. ¿Te duele en algún sitio?  
—Me duele... todo —respondió ella—, y casi no puedo... respirar.  
—No me extraña. Ese condenado caballo... Debería hacer chili con él —murmuró Sasuke con una leve sonrisa—. Vamos a asegurarnos de que no te hayas roto nada.  
Sus manos tocaron con cuidado los brazos y piernas de Hinata, buscando alguna fractura.  
—¿Cómo te notas la espalda? —inquirió sin detener su exploración.  
—No me la... siento.  
—Hmp... pues me temo que pronto la sentirás —le aseguró él frunciendo los labios—. ¿Crees que podrías tratar de incorporarte un poco?  
—Si me das la mano, lo intentaré —respondió ella con voz ronca.  
Sasuke la ayudó, y Hinata se dio cuenta en ese momento de que con la caída se le habían saltado un par de botones, y precisamente ése, de todos los días, no se había puesto sujetador. Se llevó las manos al pecho, tapándose pudorosa.  
—No seas tonta —la reprendió él—, eres mi empleada. Yo nunca te miraría de esa manera, y menos en una situación así. Anda, te ayudaré a ponerte de pie.  
Aquello terminó de hundir el orgullo de la pobre Hinata. Ni siquiera medio en cueros la veía como a una mujer. Sintió deseos de volver a tumbarse y patalear en la hierba y gritar de pura frustración, pero permitió que la ayudase a levantarse. Tambaleándose un poco, se volvió hacia el otro lado de la valla, donde estaba pastando apaciblemente el caballo blanco.  
—Cuando regresemos —le aseguró a Sasuke con los ojos entornados—, primero cavaré una gran zanja cerca del establo; luego, la llenaré de serpientes... ¡y después arrojaré en ella a ese estúpido caballo!  
Él se rió.  
—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó apartándole un mechón del rostro.  
—Bien, sólo estoy un poco temblorosa por el susto —murmuró ella.  
Sasuke la sorprendió, tomándola en brazos, y caminó con ella en volandas, dirigiéndose a una puerta en el vallado a unos metros de donde estaban. Hinata se había quedado sin habla. Uno de sus senos rozaba el tórax masculino, y aunque tenían la ropa de por medio, una oleada de placer la recorrió por dentro ante la excitante sensación. De hecho, tuvo que apretar los dientes para reprimir el impulso de frotarse contra él.  
—Debo pesarte mucho... —protestó sin demasiado entusiasmo.  
—Pues la verdad es que no —replicó él—; eres ligera como una pluma.  
—Supongo que la mayoría de las mujeres te lo parecerán —murmuró ella, bajando la vista a su camisa.  
Tenía los primeros botones desabrochados, y podía ver su piel bronceada y el vello rizado que cubría su pecho. Olía a cuero, a heno y a tabaco, y Hinata sintió un terrible deseo de tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besar esos labios que...  
—Abre el cierre de la verja —le dijo Sasuke, sacándola bruscamente de sus ensoñaciones.  
Hinata alargó la mano, descorrió el cierre, y empujó la puerta. Sasuke pasó al otro lado con ella aún en brazos, y Hinata volvió a poner el seguro de la puerta. Cuando hubo acabado de hacerlo, vio que él estaba mirando hacia abajo, y al bajar ella también la vista hacia él se percató azorada de que al extender el brazo se le había abierto la camisa por completo, dejando al descubierto uno de sus blancos senos.  
Aturdida, se apresuró a taparlo.  
—Lo siento —murmuró Sasuke—, no era mi intención quedarme mirando. No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Hinata.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.-

Ella ocultó el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, y Sasuke se puso tenso antes de atraerla más hacia sí, apretándola contra su pecho.  
Él no dijo nada mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar donde estaban los caballos, pero Hinata podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón y su respiración entrecortada. En aquellos breves instantes Hinata experimentó exquisitas sensaciones que nunca antes había conocido. Le encantaba la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo, los escalofríos que la recorrían al frotarse su pecho con el de él con cada paso que daba. Quería que aquello no acabase jamás.  
Pero acabó; habían llegado junto a los caballos. Sasuke la bajó, haciéndola deslizarse de manera que se frotara contra su cuerpo hasta que sus pies tocaron la tierra, sintiendo cada centímetro de él. Hinata reprimió un gemido de placer, pero no pudo contener el suspiro que escapó de sus labios cuando la retuvo, abrazándola con delicadeza, con el viento soplando en torno a ellos.  
Al cabo de un rato la soltó, y Hinata habría jurado que había un ligero temblor en sus manos, pero se dijo que debía haberlo imaginado.  
—¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Crees que puedes volver a montar? —le preguntó Sasuke suavemente.  
Ella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra. Aquel abrazo había sido tan íntimo... tan íntimo como podría haberlo sido un beso, y de pronto había causado un giro inesperado en su relación.  
—Será mejor que volvamos —dijo Sasuke—. Tengo trabajo que hacer.  
—Yo también —murmuró ella, montando de nuevo el caballo blanco, con cierta aprehensión—. Está bien, amiguito —le dijo—: vuelve a tirarme, y haré latas de comida para perros contigo.  
El caballo resopló y sacudió la cabeza, haciéndola reír.  
—¿Has visto, Sasu?, ¡creo que me ha entendido!  
Pero él no estaba mirándola. Ya se había montado en su caballo, y estaba observando absorto el horizonte mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. No dijo una palabra durante el camino de vuelta.  
Cuando llegaron a la casa y se hubo apeado del caballo, y entregado las riendas a Sasuke para que lo llevara al establo con el suyo, Hinata, queriendo romper el silencio, sacó un tema al que había estado dándole vueltas toda la mañana.  
—Sasu, ¿podrías dejarme un bote de pintura blanca?  
Él se quedó mirándola.  
—¿Qué?  
—Uno sólo, con uno me bastaría. Es que quiero pintar la cocina.  
—Oye, oye, oye... Te contraté para que pasaras a máquina mis papeles, para que hicieras las tareas de la casa y para que guisaras —farfulló enarcando los ojos peligrosamente—. Me gusta mi casa tal y como está.  
—Oh, vamos, Sasu, sólo uno...  
—No.  
Hinata lo miró irritada, pero no lo ablandó.  
—Si quieres que gaste mi dinero —le dijo Sasuke—, te compraré otro par de vaqueros, pero no voy a desperdiciarlo en decoración —concluyó, haciendo que la palabra sonara despectiva.  
—La decoración es un arte —le espetó ella ofendida.  
Estaba a punto de decirle que se había dedicado a ello durante años, y que era una profesión muy digna, pero, antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, intervino él.  
—No es más que un engañabobos —le dijo—. Aunque tuviera el dinero no dejaría a uno de esos idiotas sueltos en mi casa, a un... decorador —apostilló, casi escupiendo la palabra—. ¡Imagínate, pagar dinero porque uno de esos estafadores que se creen que tienen mejor gusto que tú ponga tu casa hecha un adefesio y te cobre una fortuna! —inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, y mirándola a los ojos le repitió—: No-hay-pintura. ¿Me ha entendido, señorita Hinata?  
—Tendrías suerte de que un decorador que se precie se atreviera a decorar tu casa —le espetó Hinata furiosa—. ¡Con sólo entrar por esa puerta le daría algo al ver la mezcla de alfombras orientales con esos horrorosos ceniceros hechos de piel de serpiente que parecen sacados de una tienda de souvenirs!  
Sasuke entornó los ojos.  
—Es mi casa, así que, si no te gustan mis ceniceros, ¡cierra los ojos y no los mires! —casi rugió—. O haz la maleta y vuelve a Atlanta; y deja de mirarme por encima del hombro.  
—¡Yo no estoy mirándote por encima del hombro! —protestó ella irritada—. ¡Sólo quiero un bote de pintura!  
—¡Lo tendrás cuando nieve en el infierno!  
Se caló el sombrero y agitó las riendas de su caballo, alejándose furibundo, y dejando a Hinata echando pestes en el porche de la casa.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13.-

Hinata se pasó el resto de la tarde limpiando frenéticamente los azulejos y las paredes de la cocina con agua y jabón. Con que los decoradores no eran más que estafadores, ¿eh? Y no dejaría a uno suelto en su casa, ¿no había dicho eso? Estaba tan furiosa que acabó aquella labor titánica en un tiempo récord. Por suerte las paredes estaban pintadas con pintura plástica, así que logró arrancarles la grasa y la suciedad sin llevársela.  
Cuando hubo terminado, dio un paso atrás, exhausta y sudorosa, para admirar su obra. Las paredes y los azulejos parecían nuevos. Había merecido la pena el esfuerzo. Estaba deseando ver la cara del bruto de Sasuke Daisuke Uchiha. Se rió, imaginando lo sorprendido qué se quedaría si usara su nombre completo. Había sido Naruto quien se lo había dicho, pero le había avisado que no lo usara, porque a Sasuke no le gustaba.  
Llamarlo Daisuke habría sido una venganza demasiado fácil. Recordando que le había dicho que detestaba ambos platos, preparó huevos escalfados y brécol para cenar, e hizo a propósito café aguado. Y después, con una sonrisa malévola de satisfacción, se sentó a pelar manzanas para hacer un pastel.  
Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando Sasuke entró por la puerta trasera. Estaba todo lleno de barro, parecía cansado y en su mano llevaba un pequeño ramo de flores silvestres algo marchitas.  
—Ten —farfulló incómodo, echándolas sobre la mesa de la cocina, junto al té helado que Hinata estaba tomándose mientras zurcía unos calcetines—. Y tendrás ese maldito bote de pintura.  
Salió de la cocina sin mirar atrás, y Hinata lo oyó subir las escaleras mientras tomaba con manos temblorosas y lágrimas en los ojos el inesperado y conmovedor presente.  
Se secó los ojos, puso las flores en agua, y se apresuró a tirar por el fregadero el café aguado y preparar otra cafetera bien fuerte. A continuación guardó el brécol y los huevos escalfados en la nevera, y cuando Sasuke regresó, aseado y cambiado, la encontró friendo solomillos de ternera y patatas.  
—Pensé que esta noche me pondrías hígado para cenar por cómo me he portado contigo.  
Hinata tuvo que girarse para que no viera el rubor en sus mejillas.  
—Qué bobada —murmuró—. Eso habría sido una niñería por mi parte —tomó la cafetera y sirvió una taza para él y otra para ella—. Gracias por las flores —dijo sin mirarlo.  
—De nada, pero no te lo tomes como un triunfo —respondió él con cierta brusquedad—. Sólo porque haya dado mi brazo a torcer con lo de la pintura no significa que a partir de ahora vaya a dejar que me mangonees.  
Hinata frunció los labios irritada.  
—Yo no trato de mangonearte —replicó, poniéndole delante un plato con un hermoso solomillo y abundantes patatas fritas, doradas y crujientes.  
Sasuke alzó la vista para mirarla, y de pronto entornó los ojos.  
—¿Has comprado ese cubo de pintura por tu cuenta? —inquirió en un tono ligeramente amenazador, señalando la pared.  
—No —contestó ella sucintamente—, he fregado los azulejos y las paredes.  
El ranchero parpadeó perplejo.  
—¡¿Que los has fregado?! —repitió frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Con este calor?  
Una sonrisa de revancha se dibujó en los labios de ella.  
—¿Verdad que han quedado bien? Como ves ya, no necesito la pintura, pero gracias de todos modos.  
Sasuke emitió un gruñido y farfulló algo entre dientes.

—Y ¿se puede saber a qué venía tanto empeño por pintar estas paredes? —le preguntó—. La casa tiene ya muchos años, y necesitaría gastarme miles de dólares que no tengo en arreglarla. Además, ahora que has limpiado éstas, las paredes del resto de la casa se verán mucho peor en comparación. Antes al menos estaban todas del mismo tono.  
Hinata arrugó la nariz.  
—Oh, sí, del tono «blanco sucio» —murmuró con sarcasmo, tomando un sorbo de café—. No sé, supongo que no me acostumbro a ver esto descuidado, y no hacer nada por arreglarlo un poco. Si me dejaras, yo podría...  
En ese momento se dio cuenta de que él no estaba escuchándola. Parecía preocupado. Tenía la mirada perdida, con los ojos fijos en la ventana, y fuera sólo se veía la oscuridad de la noche.  
—Sasuke, ¿te ocurre algo? —inquirió suavemente.  
El sonido de su nombre lo devolvió a la realidad. Dejó escapar un suspiro, se sacó un sobre doblado del bolsillo del pantalón y lo puso sobre la mesa.  
—Esto es lo que pasa —le respondió—. Lo encontré en la mesita del vestíbulo entre el correo de hoy cuando subí a cambiarme.  
Sasuke frunció el ceño.  
—¿Qué es?  
—Un aviso del vencimiento del primer plazo del préstamo que me dieron en el banco para comprar aquel toro —contestó soltando una risa amarga—. Y no tengo con qué pagarlo. Como se me estropeó el tractor hace un par de semanas, con los costes de la reparación me he gastado el dinero que estaba ahorrando. Y, al haber tenido que retrasar la siembra, tardaré más en cosechar, y sin forraje no podré alimentar a las reses, así que el único remedio que me queda es vender el toro. Es irónico, ¿no? Pedir un préstamo para comprarlo y ahora tener que venderlo para poder devolver el préstamo...  
A Hinata se le encogió el corazón al oírlo. Mientras tenía serios problemas económicos, ella se había enfadado con él porque no quería darle un estúpido bote de pintura. Se sentía horrible.  
—Debería darme a mí misma de guantadas —murmuró—. Siento haberme enfadado por lo de la pintura, Sasu.  
Él se rió suavemente, pero no era una risa alegre.  
—No seas tonta, no podías saberlo. Pero, sí, por desgracia así es como están las cosas. Bueno, ya te dije que mi situación no es precisamente boyante.  
—¿Cuánto necesitas... si puedo preguntarlo? —inquirió en tono quedo.  
Sasuke suspiró.  
—Seiscientos dólares —contestó meneando la cabeza.  
—Bueno, yo tengo el salario de la semana pasada íntegro —le ofreció ella—. Eso podría ayudarte un poco, y si no me pagaras aún el de ésta...  
Sasuke la miró a los ojos y sonrió.  
—Eres maravillosa, Hinata, pero no puedo aceptarlo.  
—Pero es que quiero ayudarte —insistió ella.  
—Lo sé, y lo aprecio, pero es mejor que guardes ese dinero y lo gastes en lo que tú necesites. Además, aunque me dieras tu salario de dos semanas no me daría para pagar ni la mitad del plazo. Me las arreglaré, tú tranquila. Gracias por la cena.  
Se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina. Hinata lo siguió preocupada con la mirada hasta que desapareció por el pasillo. Bueno, después de todo quizá sí pudiese ayudarle. Seguro que en Houston, la ciudad más cercana, habría varias empresas de decoración. Podía ir a algunas de ellas, y ofrecerles sus servicios. Con suerte, quizá hubiera algún pequeño encargo que pudiera hacer, y con eso ganaría más que suficiente para que Sasuke no tuviera que vender su preciado toro.  
Quiso la suerte que a la mañana siguiente, Jiraiya le mencionara que su esposa Tsunade iba a ir Houston para comprar un vestido de fiesta para su hija, de modo que, cuando Sasuke hubo salido de la casa, Hinata le pidió que la llevara con ella.  
Tsunade era una mujer rubia y vivaracha con un gran sentido del humor, así que Hinata conectó inmediatamente con ella, y el viaje en coche se le hizo muy agradable.  
Mientras la esposa de Jiraiya visitaba las tiendas de ropa del centro, Hinata sacó la lista de empresas que había sacado de las páginas amarillas antes de salir, y escogió dos que estaban cerca de donde se encontraba.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14.-

En la primera tuvo que esperar casi quince minutos para poder hablar con el director. El hombre la escuchó educadamente pero con poca paciencia mientras ella le detallaba su experiencia laboral. Cuando acabó de hablar, le dijo que tenía un curriculum impresionante, y que le agradecía que se hubiese pasado por allí, pero que tenían cubierta la plantilla. «Podía haber empezado por ahí

en vez de dejarme hablar y hablar y hacerme perder el tiempo», se dijo Hinata con fastidio.  
Desanimada, salió del edificio y tomó el autobús para dirigirse al lugar donde estaba la otra agencia de decoración. Y, como suele ocurrir con las cosas en las que menos fe tenemos, le salió bien. En realidad no se trataba de una agencia como tal, sino de una diseñadora que se había establecido como empresa. De nombre Hoshi Sasaki, era una mujer joven, bajita, morena y muy amable.  
—Me vienes como caída del cielo —le dijo con una amplia sonrisa tras escucharla atentamente—. Justo ahora tengo un encargo que no querría dejar pasar, pero tengo tal volumen de trabajo que no puedo atenderlo.  
—¿Quiere decir que podría darme trabajo? —exclamó Hinata entusiasmada.  
—Bueno, sólo sería este encargo, pero quizá si me gusta como trabajas...  
—Oh, no —se apresuró a replicar Hinata—, no me importa que sea sólo algo temporal. De hecho es precisamente lo que necesito, porque ya tengo un trabajo y quiero seguir con él, pero necesito unos ingresos extra para algo puntual.  
—Bueno, entonces perfecto —le dijo la mujer—. Este encargo sólo te llevará unos días, porque es una habitación nada más. Te daré la dirección y así podrás ir y hablar tú misma con la clienta. ¿Dónde te alojas?  
—Al norte de Victoria —respondió Jennifer—. En Sharingan.  
—Ah, pues entonces te vendrá aún mejor, porque el encargo es precisamente en Victoria. ¿Conduces o tienes algún medio de transporte para llegar allí?  
Hinata pensó en Tsunade.  
—Bueno, tengo a alguien que podría llevarme y traerme. ¿Cuál sería mi comisión por el encargo?  
Cuando la señorita Sasaki se lo dijo, Hinata casi saltó de alegría. Sería suficiente para ayudar a Sasuke.  
—La clienta, la señora Nara, es una de esas mujeres adineradas a las que nada le parece caro si el trabajo es de calidad —le explicó.  
Dado que necesitaría a alguien que la llevara hasta Victoria y de regreso a Sharingan, Hinata confió sus planes a Tsunade, y a la mujer, que le encantaban los secretos, se mostró entusiasmada de poder ayudarla, máxime cuando era para una buena causa. Se ofreció incluso a ayudarla con las tareas de la casa durante esos días, para que Sasuke no se diera cuenta de nada.  
Y, así, pronto Hinata estuvo metida de lleno en el encargo de la señora Nara. Ésta resultó ser una viuda riquísima, que vivía en una pequeña mansión llamada Casa Verde. Estaba a punto de ser abuela, y quería transformar una de las habitaciones de invitados en un cuarto para niños, para cuando su hijo y su nuera fueran a visitarla.  
—Mi hijo Shikamaru y su mujer Temari son padres primerizos, ¿sabe? —le explicó el día que Hinata le enseñó los diseños que había dibujado para la habitación—. Él quiere que sea niño, y ella niña, pero por lo grande que está Temari, tengo una corazonada de que serán gemelos —le dijo riéndose.  
—Ya veo —respondió Hinata con una sonrisa amable—. ¿Qué le parecen los diseños?

—Oh, maravillosos, sencillamente ma-ra-vi-llo-sos. La señorita Sasaki no mentía cuando me dijo que era usted todo un hallazgo; es justo lo que quería —dijo la mujer asintiendo satisfecha con la cabeza mientras miraba los diseños—. Puede empezar hoy mismo, querida. Busque los materiales, los muebles... y no repare en gastos. Quiero lo mejor.  
De esta manera, durante el resto de la semana, Hinata se pasó las mañanas en el rancho, y las tardes en Casa Verde, dirigiendo el trabajo de los escayolistas, pintores, empapeladores, moquetistas, electricistas y carpinteros, y, sorprendentemente, Sasuke nunca la pilló. El viernes había terminado.  
—No tengo palabras para decirle lo satisfecha que estoy con su trabajo, querida —la alabó la señora Nara cuando entraron en la habitación redecorada—. Verdaderamente me ha impresionado.  
—Gracias. He disfrutado mucho haciéndolo —le confesó Hinata—. Me alegra que le guste cómo ha quedado.  
—¿Gustarme? Querida, estoy planteándome pedirle que me...  
Pero Hinata no se enteró de qué quería pedirle, porque justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono y la señora Nara salió al pasillo a contestarlo, y ella se quedó admirando su obra con una sonrisa satisfecha.  
—¿Diga? —la oyó contestar—. Sí, Shikamaru, soy yo. ¿Cómo? ¡¿Ya lo ha tenido?! ¡Oh, cielo santo! —Hinata la escuchó reírse, y en ese momento la mujer asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación con el auricular tapado con la mano—. ¡Es un niño! —le siseó a Hinata con ojos brillantes. Apartó la mano—. ¿Y cómo lo vais a llamar? ... Ah, sí, me gusta muchísimo: Kankuro Nara; suena muy bien. ¿Y cómo está Temari, hijo? ... Estupendo, eso es lo más importante. Oh, es maravilloso. Estaré allí en treinta minutos, cariño. Sí, ahora nos vemos. Te quiero. Dale un beso a Temari. Adiós.  
Colgó y volvió a la habitación.  
—¿No es una noticia maravillosa? —le dijo sonriendo a Hinata.  
—Sí que lo es, felicidades —respondió ella, abrazando a la mujer.  
—Cielo santo, mi primer nieto... Y parece que fue ayer cuando le cambiaba yo los pañales a mi Shikamaru... —murmuró la señora Nara, que de pura felicidad parecía estar totalmente dislocada—. Bueno, debo apresurarme. ¿Quieres que de camino te deje en algún sitio, querida?  
—Oh, no, tiene usted prisa y no quiero entretenerla —replicó Hinata.  
—Bobadas. Vamos, te llevo, no hay más que hablar.  
Hinata no pudo rehusar, y se subió inquieta al coche de la señora Nara, preguntándose cómo se lo explicaría a Sasuke si la veía llegar en su Mercedes y con chofer.  
Milagrosamente, sin embargo, Sasuke no estaba a la vista cuando el vehículo se detuvo frente a la casa, y tras dar las gracias a la señora Nara, Hinata corrió dentro. Por fortuna parecía que Sasuke aún estaba en el campo, trabajando. Suspiró aliviada cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
Después de lavarse las manos y refrescarse un poco la cara, salió a recoger las cartas del buzón, y se llevó la grata sorpresa de que le había llegado de Houston, un sobre con el logotipo de la agencia de Hoshi Sasaki. Al abrirlo encontró un cheque por la cantidad que habían acordado, y una carta de agradecimiento por la labor realizada, y el ofrecimiento de nuevas colaboraciones en el futuro si estaba dispuesta. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hinata. Con aquel dinero, Sasuke ya no tendría que vender el toro. Endosó el cheque y, aún sonriendo, fue a preparar la cena.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15.-

Como de costumbre, Sasuke regresó cuando ya había anochecido, pero no entró en la casa. Al oír llegar la camioneta y sus pasos al subir los escalones del porche, pero no abrirse la puerta, Hinata, que había preparado una cena ligera con unos filetes de Sajonia ahumados, ensalada de patata, y una macedonia de frutas para que no hubiera nada que recalentar, salió fuera a buscarlo.  
Lo encontró apoyado en la barandilla, muy serio, con la mirada perdida en las estrellas y un cigarrillo en la mano. Hinata se acercó a él en silencio. Había decidido que lo primero que haría a la mañana siguiente sería ir a cobrar el cheque para darle el dinero, pero en ese momento se preguntó si no sería mejor descubrir ya la sorpresa para animarlo un poco. Parecía tan deprimido...  
—Sasu—lo llamó suavemente. Dio un paso adelante, y la suave brisa del anochecer hizo ondear el bajo de su vestido camisero de algodón azul estampado.  
Él giró el rostro sólo un instante hacia ella para mirarla.  
—¿No estarás esperándome otra vez para cenar?  
—No, he preparado una comida fría —respondió, acercándose y colocándose a su lado. Permanecieron un rato sin decir nada, hasta que ella se decidió a hablar—.Sasu... supón que te ofrezco un dinero que tengo ahorrado.  
—Ya lo hemos hablado, Hinata. No puedo endeudarme más, por mucho que quiera ese toro. Devolveré el préstamo y me olvidaré de mis sueños de grandeza. Te lo agradezco, de verdad, pero no puedo aceptar tu dinero.  
—¿No te ha dicho nadie que el orgullo no te lleva a ningún sitio? —le dijo ella exasperada.  
Sasuke se volvió hacia ella y la miró a los ojos.  
—Mira quién va a hablar de orgullo... —farfulló—. ¿Necesitas que te recuerde que el día que llegaste pretendías volver a Victoria a pie porque no querías que te llevara en mi camioneta? —dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa. Pero de inmediato se puso serio otra vez. Dio una última calada al cigarrillo, y lo arrojó al suelo del porche para apagarlo con la punta de la bota—. Uno de mis vecinos me ha hecho una oferta para comprarme el toro. Va a venir mañana por la tarde para que lo hablemos.  
Bueno, se dijo Hinata, eso le daría tiempo para cobrar el cheque antes de que Sasuke tomase una decisión.  
—¿Y ese vestido? —le preguntó de repente él, mirándola suspicaz—. ¿No estarás intentando que me fije en ti, verdad?  
—¿Quién, yo? —inquirió ella riéndose—. Como me dijiste el otro día, sé que tú jamás me mirarías de esa manera.  
—Ah, sí... «el otro día»... El otro día me dio la impresión de que no te molestó demasiado que te viera con la camisa abierta... y sin sostén.  
Hinata sintió que se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del cabello.  
—Será mejor que vaya a poner la... ¡oh!  
Sasuke la había agarrado por la cintura antes de que pudiera dar un paso, atrayéndola hacia sí.  
—Tranquila —le dijo con voz ronca—. No tengo intención de seducirte. Soy muy consciente de que eres virgen.  
A Hinata se le había cortado el aliento y se notó las rodillas temblorosas cuando vio que los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraban, mirándola de una manera que nunca la había mirado. Había soñado mil veces con aquel momento, pero ahora que iba a ocurrir tenía miedo.  
Se quedó quieta, con las manos apoyadas en la pechera de su camisa, tratando de calmarse; cosa que resultaba bastante difícil cuando le faltaba el aliento y el corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho.  
Sasuke, en cambio, respiraba espaciadamente, pero con tanta fuerza que Hinata podía oír cada inspiración. Apartando una mano de su cintura, la tomó de la barbilla con el pulgar y el índice para que lo mirara.  
—Dejaste que te mirase —recordó en un susurro—, y todas estas noches me he vuelto loco recordándolo, y no puedo dejar de preguntarme cuántos hombres más habrán visto lo que yo vi.  
—Ningún otro —jadeó Hinata, embriagada por la intensidad de sus ojos negros. Podría sentir su aliento, con un olor a tabaco, y el calor de su cuerpo, tan próximo al suyo  
-Solo... solo tú


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16.-

—¿Sólo yo?  
—De adolescente era muy tímida, y cuando mis padres murieron me encerré en el trabajo —balbució ella—. Además, no me sentía preparada para una relación, así que...  
Mientras hablaba, Sasuke la tomó de las manos e hizo que las deslizara por el frontal de su camisa. Hinata contuvo el aliento, extasiada por la extraña sensación de los fuertes músculos del tórax del ranchero bajo sus dedos, y notó que la respiración de él se volvía entrecortada.  
Una de las manos de Sasuke subió hasta su boca, y empezó a acariciarle el labio inferior con el pulgar de un modo exquisito, hasta que Hinata cerró los ojos y se quedó muy quieta, dejándole hacer. De pronto, sus labios ocuparon el lugar de sus dedos en una presión suave pero firme.  
La mano que había abandonado su boca desabrochó a tientas los tres primeros botones del vestido de Hinata , para luego posarse en la garganta, descender hacia la clavícula, después hasta el hombro por debajo de la tela... Sus labios aumentaron la presión justo cuando abrió la mano sobre la suave turgencia de uno de los senos, y con la otra en su cintura la arqueó hacia él.  
Un gemido ahogado escapó de la garganta de Hinata, e instintivamente le agarró la muñeca de la mano sobre su pecho, pero Sasuke despegó sus labios de los de ella, la miró a los ojos, y sacudió lentamente la cabeza.  
—No voy a hacerte ningún daño —le susurró, acariciando con los dedos el encaje del sostén—. Te prometo que te tocaré con tanta delicadeza como si fueras un jarrón chino, y que disfrutarás con lo que voy a hacerte. Cierra los ojos, cariño.  
Volvió a tomar los temblorosos labios de Hinata, esta vez con ternura a la vez que con pasión, y se formó un silencio impregnado de deseo mutuo.  
Las manos de Hinata se aferraron al frontal de su camisa, y trató de apartarse, porque aquellas sensaciones nuevas para ella la estaban asustando, pero los dedos de Sasuke se deslizaron lentamente por debajo del sostén, y jadeó extasiada al sentir como tocaban su piel desnuda.  
—¡Sasu-kun...! —gimió clavándole las uñas en el pecho. Se notaba ardiendo por dentro, y quería que siguiera acariciándola y besándola, pero la azoraba la manera descarada en que le respondía su cuerpo.  
—Shhh... Está bien, no te avergüences, Hinata—murmuró Sasuke—; no tiene nada de malo que exteriorices tu excitación. Eres tan dulce..., como un centavo reluciente, nuevo, sin las marcas de otros dedos que las mías —la besó en los párpados, en la frente, y sus dedos tiraron suavemente del tirante pezón, haciéndola estremecer—. Sí, te gusta, ¿no es verdad? —le susurró, rozando sus labios con los de ella—. Hinata, mete tus manos dentro de mi camisa.  
Había un tono dulce en su voz, y ella lo obedeció sin rechistar, ansiando tocarlo y sentirlo. Desabrochó un par de botones, y deslizó sus blancas y finas manos por debajo de la tela. Sus dedos acariciaron cálidos y tensos músculos, y se enredaron en el cabello rizado que los recubría.  
Era la primera vez que Hinata hacía aquello, pero de algún modo era como si supiera instintivamente lo que le gustaba. Sus labios lo besaron en cierto punto al azar, tímidamente, y Sasuke jadeó. Olía a colonia y a tabaco, y le gustaba cómo se contraían sus músculos cuando los tocaba.  
Sasuke le tomó el rostro entre las manos, e hizo que subiera la cabeza para besarla de nuevo. Lo hizo con tal fiereza que si lo hubiera hecho de ese modo minutos antes la habría asustado, pero Hinata estaba tan abandonada a las maravillosas sensaciones que estaba experimentando, que le rodeó el cuello con los brazos respondiéndole, y abriendo la boca para incitarlo a una intimidad aún mayor. Sasuke aceptó la invitación, y ella se estremeció cuando notó que su lengua invadía la oscura y húmeda calidez de su boca.

Cuando finalmente Sasuke la soltó, él también estaba temblando. Sus ojos despedían destellos de frustración por el deseo insatisfecho, y las manos que aún enmarcaban su rostro estaban ardiendo, y la agarraban con tal fuerza que parecía que temiera que se fuera a desvanecer.  
—Tenemos que parar esto —jadeó—, ahora.  
Hinata asintió con la cabeza, luchando todavía por recobrar el aliento.  
Sasuke apartó las manos de su rostro, y se alejó hacia la puerta de la casa, encendiendo otro cigarrillo, no sin cierta torpeza.  
Hinata se notaba la cabeza mareada, como si hubiera estado bebiendo champán. Estaba aturdida por la fuerza de las sensaciones que la habían inundado, y por lo que le había dejado hacer. Lo siguió dentro, sintiéndose tímida de repente bajo la luz de la lámpara del techo del vestíbulo, e incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.  
—Iré... a poner la mesa —murmuró.  
Sasuke ni siquiera contestó. La siguió a la cocina, y se sentó, observándola con mirada torva mientras iba de aquí para allá sacando los platos, los vasos, los cubiertos... Cuando Hinata puso la jarra de agua sobre el mantel, él se dio cuenta de que le temblaba la mano, y cerró sus dedos sobre los de ella, mirándola muy serio.  
—No quiero que te cohíbas conmigo, Hinata—le dijo quedamente—. Sé que nunca antes habías dejado que un hombre te tocara y te besara como yo lo he hecho, y me siento muy honrado de que a mí me lo hayas permitido.  
Hinata se puso roja como una amapola. Aquello era lo último que había esperado que le dijese.  
—Después de cenar —prosiguió Sasuke, apretándole la mano suavemente, y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos—, voy a llevarte al salón, a tenderte en el sofá y a hacerte el amor. Y, cuando acabe, te estremecerás ante la sola idea de que cualquier otro hombre pueda tocarte.  
Los labios de Hinata se entreabrieron, y sus ojos perlas reflejaron las llamas del fuego que ardía en los de él, pero la voz de la razón trató de imponerse en su cabeza.  
—Pero Sasu... —balbució con la boca seca y apartando el rostro—. Yo no puedo... ya sabes...  
—No llegaremos tan lejos —le susurró Sasuke con voz ronca, acariciándole la mano—. De hecho, no sé tú, pero por mí la comida puede esperar...  
El corazón de Hinata estaba latiendo como un loco. Miró al ranchero, y aquello la sentenció, porque de pronto sintió que sería incapaz de negarle nada.  
—Por mí también... —murmuró—. Hazme el amor, Sasu, hazme el amor... —le suplicó extendiendo los brazos hacia él.  
Sasuke la levantó de la silla y comenzó a besarla afanosamente. Cuando no tuvo más remedio que despegar sus labios de los de ella para tomar aire, un intenso gemido de placer abandonó su garganta.  
—Dios... te necesito tanto... —jadeó.  
Y, volviendo a besarla de nuevo, la alzó en sus brazos y la llevó al salón, depositándola con delicadeza en el gastado sofá.  
—Te deseo tanto que siento como si fuera a explotar —murmuró.  
Se sentó a su lado y se deshizo de la camisa. A continuación, se inclinó para ir desabrochando, uno a uno, los botones de la parte de arriba del vestido, y la hizo incorporarse un instante para sacarle las mangas y quitarle el sostén. Después, volvió a tumbarla, y se quedó admirando extasiado los perfectos montículos que había dejado al descubierto.  
Extendió la mano y acarició uno de ellos, dedicando especial atención a la cumbre, hasta que Hinata gimió. Una sonrisa lobuna se dibujó lentamente en los finos labios del ranchero, y repitió aquella caricia una vez más. Ella se arqueó hacia él, y los ojos de Sasuke refulgieron.  
—¡ Hinata...! —jadeó.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17.-

Después, inclinó la cabeza para tomar en su boca una de aquellas sonrosadas circunferencias. Hinata no había esperado aquello, y profirió un profundo y largo gemido al sentir como su seno era envuelto por la cálida humedad de la boca masculina. Hundió los dedos en su cabello oscuro, y atrajo su cabeza hacia su pecho, gimoteando como si la estuvieran torturando.  
Sasuke se incorporó y la miró a los ojos.  
—No, Hinata, así no, es tu primera vez, cariño; por eso lo hago con suavidad.  
—Pero, Sasu... —protestó ella, suplicándole con los ojos.  
—Lo sé, sé lo que quieres. Espera, será mejor así... —le susurró, volviendo a inclinarse sobre ella.  
Pero esa vez tomó sus labios, y fueron sus manos las que engulleron sus senos, acariciándolos, masajeándolos, y Hinata se dejó hacer temblorosa, aferrándose a sus fuertes brazos, y sintiéndose como si una fiebre estuviera apoderándose de ella. Necesitaba algo más que aquello, necesitaba estar más cerca de él, en un contacto más íntimo...  
Posó las manos en el ancho tórax de Sasuke, y empezó a deslizar las palmas por él.  
—Espera, cariño, quédate quieta ahora —le susurró Sasuke, haciéndola recostarse en los cojines—. Voy a enseñarte... cómo se besan dos cuerpos...  
Hinata contuvo el aliento, observando cómo Sasuke se tendía encima de ella, sintiendo su masculinidad, su calor, las cosquillas que le producía el vello de ese musculoso tórax contra sus blandos senos, su peso..., y se miró en sus ojos hambrientos.  
—Oh, Sasu... —suspiró maravillada.  
—Mi dulce Hinata —murmuró él, tomándole el rostro entre las manos—. Dios, es maravilloso —dijo frotándose arriba y abajo—, pareces de terciopelo... ¿Te peso mucho?  
—No... me gusta —repuso ella quedamente, pasando las manos por detrás de él para acariciarle la espalda.  
Él empezó a besarla con dulzura, y bajó las manos hasta sus caderas. Despegó sus labios de ella, la miró a los ojos, y justo en ese momento contrajo los dedos y atrajo sus caderas hacia las suyas, para que pudiera sentir su excitación. Aquel contacto era tan íntimo, que Hinata cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con las mejillas teñidas de rubor.  
Sasuke se estremeció, y Hinata hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, abandonándose a aquel placer enloquecedor.  
—Hinata... —jadeó él, atrayéndola más hacia sí, hasta que le dolieron las manos por la tensión—. Oh, Hinata, Hinata... si no fueras virgen te haría mía ahora mismo... aquí, ahora, te haría mía en todos los sentidos...  
Ella apenas podía oírlo, temblando como estaba, como una hoja pendiendo de una rama en medio de un vendaval. Y entonces, de repente, Sasuke se levantó de encima de ella, se tumbó a su lado, y la abrazó de una manera extrañamente protectora. Deslizó las manos una y otra vez por su espalda, como si quisiera aplacar el deseo que había despertado en ella, y cubrió todo su rostro de pequeños besos.  
—Nunca creí... lo que solía decir mi madre de la pasión... —le susurró Hinata al oído, temblando aún—. Oh, Sasu, es tan delicioso... Es algo explosivo, y a la vez dulce, y también peligroso.  
—¿No habías sentido deseo hasta ahora por un hombre? —inquirió él con voz ronca.  
—No.  
—Te confesaré algo, Hinata: yo hasta ahora no había deseado a ninguna mujer de esta manera. En mi vida —le aseguró mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja—. Y quiero que sepas que si alguna vez, aunque fuera accidentalmente, llegara a tomarte, jamás querrías olvidarlo. Te poseería con tanta dulzura, tan suavemente, que ni siquiera conocerías el dolor que experimentan las vírgenes la primera vez.  
Hinata sonrió, y sus brazos lo abrazaron con más fuerza.  
—Estoy segura —murmuró—. De hecho, podrías haberme tomado, hace un rato, a pesar incluso de mis firmes principios —añadió algo enfadada consigo misma por esa debilidad—. No tenía ni idea de que el deseo pudiese hacerte mandar a paseo el sentido común con tanta facilidad.  
—Eres muy apasionada —murmuró él levantando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos—. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.  
—Bueno, tú a mí tampoco me lo parecías —le confesó ella riéndose suavemente. Sus ojos escrutaron el rostro masculino—. Oh, Sasu, te deseaba tanto que he sentido miedo.  
Él inspiró profundamente.

—Pues será mejor que nos levantemos y nos vistamos, porque yo también te deseo, y no estoy seguro de cuánto pueden durarme las buenas intenciones que me han hecho parar hace un rato.  
Cuando Hinata se estaba acabando de abrochar el vestido, él se acercó a ella y le acarició suavemente el contorno de los labios, hinchados por sus besos.  
—¿Te los notas doloridos? —le preguntó.  
Ella meneó la cabeza.  
—No, me los noto deliciosamente sensibles. Sabes mucho acerca de besar para ser un ranchero —le dijo con una mirada picara.  
Sasuke se rió.  
—Y tú aprendes muy rápido para ser virgen —contestó.  
—Tengo un buen maestro —dijo ella deslizando la mano por entre los botones de su camisa y acariciándole el pecho—. ¿Lo ves?  
Sasuke sacó la pequeña mano de Hinata de su camisa con una sonrisa.  
—Sí, ya lo veo —murmuró—. Voy a tener que vigilarla, señorita, o acabará usted forzándome en una noche oscura.  
—No tienes por qué preocuparte —le dijo Hinata en un susurro, besándolo en la mejilla—. No te dejaré embarazado —añadió con un guiño, y una sonrisa maliciosa.  
Sasuke se echó a reír.  
—Anda, vamos a la cocina antes de que perdamos la cabeza —le dijo tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola tras de sí.  
—Aguafiestas —protestó ella con un mohín de fastidio—. Justo cuando las cosas empezaban a ponerse interesantes...  
—Sí, un minuto más y se habrían puesto «realmente» interesantes. Dios, no había tocado a una chica virgen desde... bueno, desde que yo mismo era virgen. Es curioso cómo hoy día la gente desprecia la virginidad. Antes los chicos de buena familia no querían que se les viese con chicas que tuvieran reputación de fáciles, y ahora en cambio es con las vírgenes con quienes se meten, llamándolas mojigatas —habían entrado en la cocina, y se volvió, mirándola muy serio a los ojos—. Me ha encantado ver esas reacciones inocentes en tu rostro: cómo te ruborizabas, cómo me mirabas con los ojos muy abiertos... La inocencia es algo precioso. Al diablo con la amoralidad moderna, Hinata, me alegra que seas tan anticuada como yo.  
—Pues a mí siempre me había resultado difícil mantener mis convicciones, pero ahora yo también me alegro de ser anticuada, de no haberme entregado aún a ningún hombre. Sasu, creo que te...  
Iba a decirle que lo amaba, pero justo en ese momento un papel en el suelo captó la atención de Sasuke, que se agachó para recogerlo.  
—¿Qué es esto?  
El corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco. Era el sobre con el cheque por el trabajo que había hecho en casa de la señora Nara. Lo había metido en uno de los bolsillos del vestido, pero debía haberse caído de allí cuando él la alzó en sus brazos para llevarla al salón.  
Observó aprehensiva cómo Sasuke lo abría, sacaba el cheque, lo desdoblaba y lo leía.  
—¿De dónde has sacado todo este dinero, y cómo? —exigió saber.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18.-

—Yo... era una sorpresa. He estado trabajando por las tardes esta semana para una agencia de decoración de Houston —balbució—. Era un encargo puntual, para decorar una habitación en casa de una mujer mayor. Es para ti, Sasu, para que no tengas que vender tu toro —le anunció con una sonrisa.  
Sasuke, sin embargo, no parecía muy contento. De hecho, había una expresión extraña en su rostro. Parecía como si estuviera intentando digerir una manzana que se hubiera tragado entera. Bajó la vista al cheque, se quedó mirándolo, y se dio la vuelta, yendo hasta la ventana y mirando fuera, a la oscuridad de la noche.  
—¿Y cómo conseguiste ese trabajo? ¿Qué sabes tú de decoración?  
—Fui a una escuela de diseño de interiores en Nueva York cuando acabé en el instituto —le explicó Hinata—, y luego conseguí un empleo como decoradora en una de las empresas más importantes de la ciudad. Tuve mucha suerte. Estuve trabajando con ellos dos años. Por eso me enfadé tanto el otro día cuando te pusiste a echar peste sobre los decoradores —añadió.  
—¿Trabajabas en Nueva York? —repitió él, sin volverse.  
—Sí, es el mejor lugar para abrirse camino en ese campo.  
—Pero caíste enferma...  
—De neumonía, sí, y tuve que dejar mi trabajo —asintió Hinata, frunciendo el ceño por el extraño tono en la voz de Sasuke—. Y gracias a ti, que me diste una oportunidad, me he recuperado y he recobrado mi autoestima. Pero todo eso no tiene importancia ahora, Sasu. Como te he dicho, la razón por la que he hecho ese trabajo ha sido para que no tengas que...  
—No puedo aceptar este dinero —la interrumpió él bruscamente.  
Y dejando el cheque y el sobre encima de la mesa, se giró sobre los talones y salió de la cocina.  
—Pero, Sasuke, espera... la cena... —balbució ella, siguiéndolo al pasillo.  
—No tengo hambre —la cortó él con aspereza.  
Y al rato salía de la casa, dando un portazo.  
Hinata regresó a la cocina y se sentó a la mesa, mirando el cheque hasta que las cifras empezaron a volverse borrosas por las lágrimas que afloraron a sus ojos. Estaba enamorada de él. Se había enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha y en una noche, sus buenas intenciones habían dado al traste con el acercamiento que se estaba produciendo entre ellos. Estaba segura de que iba a despedirla. En ese momento recordó lo que le había dicho de que detestaba a las mujeres de ciudad... demasiado tarde. Si hubiera podido explicarle que habían sido sus padres quienes la habían mandado a la escuela de diseño, y que una vez en el mundillo no le había gustado la presión que había, la competitividad... ¿Habría alguna manera de hacer que la escuchara, de convencerlo de que no había querido ocultarle la verdad, y de que lo que quería era quedarse allí para siempre con él? Exhaló un pesado suspiro y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa. Esperó y esperó, pero dieron las dos de la madrugada y Sasuke aún no había vuelto, así que, levantándose, subió a su habitación, se cambió y se metió en la cama, dándole vueltas a todo lo ocurrido, hasta que, de puro cansancio, se quedó dormida.

Si Hinata había albergado la esperanza de que a la mañana siguiente las cosas hubiesen cambiado, no fue así. Tras asearse, peinarse y vestirse, bajó a preparar el desayuno, pero Sasuke salió por la puerta principal sin siquiera asomar la cabeza por la cocina. Parecía dispuesto a morir de hambre antes que comer lo que ella cocinara.  
De hecho, esa mañana estableció el patrón para los dos días siguientes. Hinata siguió preparando el desayuno, la comida y la cena, pero en cada ocasión tuvo que acabar comiendo sola y guardando las sobras en el frigorífico. Hinata salía de la casa a primera hora de la mañana, y regresaba cuando ella ya se había acostado.  
Y había vendido el toro. Fue Jiraiya quien se lo dijo a Hinata. Él también parecía de bastante mal humor.  
—Le rogué que esperara un poco, para ver si las cosas se solucionaban —le dijo en la mañana del segundo día, cuando fue a llevarle los huevos que había recogido para ella del corral—, pero cuando ese vecino suyo le dijo que finalmente había decidido que no quería el toro, Sasuke lo cargó en el camión y fue a vendérselo a otro postor, aunque le había ofrecido menos dinero. Tiene mal aspecto y apenas si ha cruzado dos palabras con Naruto o conmigo desde hace un par de días. ¿No sabrá usted lo que le pasa, verdad, señorita Hinata?  
Hinata rehuyó la mirada del hombre.  
—Está preocupado porque está pasando por una mala racha, creo —contestó—. Yo le ofrecí el dinero que tenía, pero se puso furioso y salió como un torbellino. Y desde entonces no me habla.  
—Vaya, eso suena muy poco propio del jefe.  
—Yo tampoco pensé que fuera a reaccionar así —contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Y sé que quiere que me vaya, Jiraiya. No me lo ha dicho a la cara, claro, pero sólo le falta abandonar el rancho.  
—Tonterías. Como ha dicho, está pasando por una mala racha. No tiene nada que ver con usted —le aseguró Jiraiya—. No lo deje solo. Ahora la necesita más que nunca; nos necesita más que nunca.  
—Supongo que tienes razón —suspiró ella—, pero ojalá hubiera aceptado el dinero que le ofrecí.  
—Eso habría sido un milagro, señorita Hinata, verlo aceptando dinero de una mujer, si sabe a qué me refiero.  
Hinata lo sabía. Demasiado bien, por desgracia. Para el almuerzo, dejó hecha una ensalada de pasta, preparó un plato de embutidos variados, y se marchó a ver a Tsunade. Tal vez si ella no estaba, Sasuke se decidiría a comer.  
Tsunade, a pesar de que estaba enterada por su marido de que Sasuke estaba raro, tuvo la discreción de no hacerle preguntas al respecto, y se alegró de su visita ya que sus hijos estaban en el colegio y así tenía a alguien que le hiciera compañía y con quien charlar un rato.  
A las cinco de la tarde, Hinata regresó a la casa, preguntándose si Sasuke se habría comido lo que le había dejado, y la sorprendió encontrarlo precisamente en la cocina, andando arriba y abajo, con expresión furiosa, y fumando un cigarrillo.  
—¡Ah, ahí estás! —exclamó al verla, lanzándole una mirada furibunda—. ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? ¡Ni una nota! No sabía si te habían secuestrado, si te habías caído en una zanja...  
—¿Acaso te habría importado? —le espetó Hinata irritada—. Con tu actitud me has dejado muy claro que no querías ni verme.  
—¿Y cómo esperabas que reaccionara? —rugió él—. ¡Me mentiste!  
—No, yo no te mentí —se defendió Hinata.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19.-

—¿Que no...? ¡Creí que eras una pobre mecanógrafa sin un lugar donde caerte muerta! Prácticamente te contraté por lástima —masculló—. ¿Y, con qué me encuentro? ¡Con que vivías en Nueva York y tenías un empleo con el que ganabas más en una semana que yo en dos meses!  
De modo que era eso... Había herido su orgullo, porque él era pobre y ella no, y eso era algo que no podía aceptar.  
—Caí enferma, perdí mi empleo —comenzó a explicarle—, tuve que irme al sur porque no encontraba trabajo...  
—¿Y por qué demonios no me dijiste nada de eso desde un principio? —exigió saber él, apagando el cigarrillo irritado.  
—¿Qué tenía que decirte? —le respondió ella desesperada—. Sasuke, ¿qué es lo que ha cambiado por el hecho de que ahora sepas que en el pasado fui decoradora? Sigo siendo la misma que cuando llegué.  
—No, eso no es del todo cierto —repuso él, entornando los ojos—. Cuando llegaste aquí parecías un gato abandonado; y ahora... —sus ojos recorrieron su figura de un modo insolente—. Durante un tiempo estuve saliendo con una chica de ciudad —dijo de pronto en un tono ausente. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella—. Cuando descubrió que tenía más sueños que dinero dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Estábamos comprometidos —añadió con una risa amarga—. Está visto que tengo un ojo clínico con las mujeres...  
Hinata se rodeó el pecho con los brazos.  
—¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado? —insistió—. Sólo hice ese encargo para ayudarte, Sasu—le repitió, dando un paso hacia él—. Quería devolverte de algún modo el favor que me habías hecho al darme un trabajo cuando lo necesitaba. No estabas en una situación precisamente boyante, pero a pesar de todo me contrataste, y te estoy muy agradecida —sus ojos perlas escrutaron el rostro del ranchero—. Quería hacer algo por ti; quería que pudieras quedarte con ese toro.  
Las facciones de Sasuke se endurecieron, y se dio la vuelta, como si no pudiera soportar el tenerla delante.  
—Quiero que te marches —le dijo.  
—Lo imaginaba —contestó ella con un suspiro—. ¿Cuándo?  
—A finales de esta semana.  
¿Tan pronto?, se dijo Hinata afligida. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras miraba la espalda tensa del ranchero, que parecía verdaderamente una exteriorización de su testarudez.  
—¿Acaso me odias? —le preguntó con voz lastimera.  
Sasuke se giró hacia ella lentamente, le lanzó una mirada que cortaba como un afilado cristal, y se acercó a ella.  
—Podría odiarte —le dijo con aspereza, tomándola por la cintura—, si no te deseara tanto.  
Y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, se apoderó de sus labios. Hinata se tensó al instante, porque no había ternura en aquel beso. Estaba siendo deliberadamente brusco, pero, aun así, lo amaba. Si aquello era lo único que podía darle, para ella sería suficiente. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y abrió la boca para permitirle el acceso. Quería responderle, pero él no se lo permitía. Estaba besándola de un modo agresivo, tomando lo que quería sin preocuparse de dar a su vez.  
Sus manos subieron a los senos de Hinata, masajeándolos sin la menor sensualidad, y bajaron después para tomar posesión de sus caderas, atrayéndolas hacia las suyas con un ritmo descarado, haciéndole sentir lo que ella ya sabía, que la deseaba.  
—Dime, ¿también era una mentira? —le preguntó despegando sus labios de los de ella—, ¿eres virgen de verdad?  
—Sí, lo soy —respondió temblorosa.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20.-

—¡Ah, estupendo, café! —exclamó un joven alto y pelirrojo, apareciendo en ese momento por la puerta de entrada de la oficina—. Yo también tomaré uno, solo, con un par de tostadas, unos huevos revueltos...  
—Lo siento, señor Sabaku no, el buffet acaba de cerrar —le dijo Hoshi divertida.  
—Diablos —gruñó el joven, dejando en el suelo el maletín que llevaba y alborotándose el cabello con una mano—, a este paso acabaré muriendo de inanición. No sabéis cómo echo de menos las comidas de mi madre... Y mi casera es horrible. No sabe ni cómo freír un huevo.  
—Me partes el corazón, Gaara—se burló Hoshi.  
—Si quieres te doy la mitad de mi donut —le ofreció Hinata sonriendo, y tomando de un platillo sobre su mesa medio donut de chocolate.  
—No, déjalo —suspiró Gaara cómicamente—. Es mi sino pasar por grandes penalidades. Acabaré consumiéndome, flaco como un viejo jamelgo.  
—Flaco ya estás —murmuró Hoshi—. No eres más que hueso y pellejo.  
—Oye, oye, que esta semana he puesto dos kilos —protestó él, ofendido.  
—¿Dónde? —le espetó sarcástica su jefa, mirándolo de arriba abajo—, ¿en el dedo gordo del pie?  
—Ja, ja —farfulló él mientras Hoshi se alejaba hacia la máquina de café. Se volvió hacia Hinata, y le preguntó, inclinándose sobre su mesa—: ¿Quieres acompañarme a echarle un vistazo a esa oficina de la que quieren que les hagamos un presupuesto de remodelación?  
—No puedo, tengo que acabar esto —respondió ella, señalando unos dibujos sobre su escritorio—. ¿Qué te parecen?  
Gaara ladeó la cabeza para mirarlos.  
—Mmm... Están bien, pero acuérdate de que ésta zona va a ser de mucho tránsito —le dijo indicándole un punto de uno de los dibujos—. Es mejor que quede más diáfana, y debería tener más glamur.  
—Oh, sí, podría poner ahí una larga alfombra roja —lo picó ella—, como en los estrenos de Hollywood.  
—Ya te daré yo a ti alfombra roja... —se rió Gaara, y de pronto se quedó mirándola, como si estuviera viéndola por primera vez.  
—¿Qué? —inquirió Hinata frunciendo el entrecejo.  
—Nada. Es que... bueno, estás tan... cambiada. Cuando llegué, hace dos meses, parecías un perrillo abandonado, y ahora en cambio... bueno, creo que eres una de las chicas más guapas que conozco.  
Hinata sonrió halagada. Era cierto que no sólo su ánimo había mejorado, sino que también había empezado a preocuparse un poco más por su aspecto. Ese día llevaba puesto un traje beige de chaqueta y falda, con una blusa rosa palo, pañuelo a juego y zapatos de tacón. Pero no era sólo la ropa. Su cabello había adquirido un tono casi azulado, y con el peinado que le habían hecho en la peluquería le caía en suaves ondas sobre los hombros; su piel volvía a tener buen color, y había empezado a maquillarse de nuevo. Nada recargado, sólo unos toques aquí y allá, lo justo para realzar sus ojos perla, sus altos pómulos, y sus delicados labios.  
—Gracias, Gaara. Durante bastante tiempo he tenido el ego por los suelos.  
—Pues si te quedas a mi lado, yo me encargaré de subírtelo hasta que toque el techo —le prometió guiñándole el ojo, y esbozando una sonrisa lobuna.  
—¡Hoshi, Gaara está tratando de seducirme! —llamó Hinata divertida a su jefa.  
—No podrá salvarte —bromeó él—, ha ido a contestar el teléfono.  
—¿Ha sonado el teléfono? —inquirió Hinata—. No lo he oído.  
Justo en ese momento salió Hoshi de su despacho con el rostro resplandeciente.  
—No te lo vas a creer, Hinata—le dijo yendo donde estaban los dos—. Creo que acabo de encontrar a Ichigo grey.  
—¿Qué? —dijo Hinata, echándose a reír.  
—Acaba de llamar un posible cliente, y si el resto de él es tan sexy como su voz...  
—Sigue soñando —la picó Hinata.  
—Me ha dicho que se pasará por aquí mañana. ¡Quiere redecorar toda la casa! —exclamó su jefa.  
—Vaya, pues debe tener bastante pasta —intervino Gaara.  
Hoshi asintió con la cabeza.  
—Por cierto, tu buena reputación como decoradora está extendiéndose —le dijo a Hinata con una sonrisa—, porque me ha pedido expresamente si podrías hacer tú este trabajo. Esto nos viene como caído del cielo, chicos. ¡Al fin nuestra pequeña empresa empieza a salir a flote! Vamos, os invito a comer. ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!  
Salieron los tres a la calle riendo y charlando tan animadamente que ninguno de los tres se percató de que había un hombre en el asiento trasero de un lujoso coche al otro lado de la calle, observándolos tras sus gafas de sol, mientras cerraba la tapa de su teléfono móvil.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21.-

Gaara iba a salir de copas con unos amigos esa noche e invitó a Hinata, pero ella declinó la invitación. Ya no le interesaba la vida nocturna. Iba a algunas fiestas con Hoshi para atraer a nuevos clientes y discutir proyectos, pero eso era todo.  
Le gustaba su nuevo trabajo, y aunque Houston era una ciudad grande, no lo era tanto como Nueva York, y aunque había competitividad, no era tan agresiva, y el estrés era menor. Debería estar contenta, pero una parte de ella todavía echaba de menos a Sasuke.  
Se levantó del sofá y fue a mirar por la ventana. La ciudad de noche era espectacular con sus luces multicolores, pero no podía evitar suspirar al recordar el cielo estrellado en el rancho, el canto de los grillos y el horizonte lejano.  
Se preguntó si Sasuke pensaría alguna vez en ella, si se arrepentiría de lo que había ocurrido. No, seguramente no. Era como si un muro de piedra lo rodease, y no dejara que nadie se acercase a él.  
Con una última mirada a la silueta de rascacielos iluminados, se dio la vuelta, apagó las luces y se fue a la cama. Antes de que el sueño se apoderara de ella, se preguntó quién sería aquel nuevo cliente, y sonrió divertida al recordar lo que Hoshi había dicho acerca de su voz.  
A la mañana siguiente se despertó sobresaltada. El despertador no había sonado, o quizá sí, pero debía haberlo apagado medio dormida y se habría vuelto a dormir. Se vistió a toda prisa con un vestido violeta y una rebeca, y gimió desesperada cuando intentó recogerse el cabello y vio que algunos mechones no hacían más que escaparse de las horquillas. Se dio un poco de colorete, se puso brillo en los labios, se calzó unos zapatos de tacón y salió corriendo del bloque de pisos donde vivía de alquiler, para tomar el primer taxi que pasó.  
—Aja, al fin llega, señorita Hinata... —dijo Gaara poniendo voz de jefe gruñón cuando la vio entrar por la puerta de la oficina—. No me deja otro remedio que informar de este retraso a nuestra directora.  
Hinata se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con una mano en el pecho. Estaba sin aliento, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos brillantes y el cabello despeinado, pero muy sexy.  
—Hazlo —lo desafió ella sonriendo—, y yo le diré lo de esa clienta a la que perdimos... porque intentaste ligar con ella y huyó despavorida.  
—¡Chantajista! —la acusó Gaara haciéndole cosquillas.  
—¡Para!, ¡para, Gaara! —le suplicó Hinata entre risas.  
—¡Hinata!, ¡Gaara! —los reprendió Hoshi con una risa nerviosa, apareciendo de pronto—. Dejad de hacer el payaso. Tenemos negocios de los que tratar, y estáis dando una mala primera impresión a nuestro nuevo cliente.  
Gaara se apartó al instante de Hinata, poniéndose serio. Ella iba a atusarse el cabello con la mano, pero al levantar la vista y ver al hombre que había al lado de Hoshi, se quedó paralizada. Fue como si la alegría y el brillo interior que habían emanado de ella momentos antes, se disiparan como humo en el aire.  
—¿Cómo está? Soy Gaara Sabaku No —saludó Gaa al hombre, tendiéndole la mano—. Y ella es...  
—Sé cómo se llama —dijo Sasuke Uchiha con una risa burlona—. Ya nos conocemos.  
Hinata advirtió que en sus ojos negros no había precisamente una oferta de paz, ni siquiera de tregua. No, lo que había en ellos era ira y frialdad.  
Gaara miró a Hinata y luego otra vez a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, sin entender nada. Hoshi, en cambio, había comprendido lo que estaba ocurriendo allí con sólo ver la palidez en el rostro de Hinata.  
—Em... el señor Uchiha es el nuevo cliente del que os hable ayer —les dijo a Gaara y a Hinata, mirando vacilante a esta última. Parecía que de un momento a otro fuera a desmayarse.  
—No mencionaste su nombre —respondió Hinata con una voz extraña—. Disculpad, tengo que hacer una llamada.  
Iba a girarse para ir a su despacho cuando el ranchero la agarró por el brazo.  
—No tan rápido, antes vamos a hablar.  
Hinata lo miró fijamente, desafiante, pero por dentro estaba temblando por la rabia contenida.  
—No tengo nada que hablar con usted, señor Uchiha—dijo soltándose bruscamente—. Y dudo que usted tenga nada que decir que pueda interesarme.  
—Hinata... —balbució Hoshi nerviosa.  
—Despídeme si tienes que hacerlo —le dijo Hinata a su jefa—, pero no pienso trabajar para él.  
Se giró sobre los talones y se fue a su despacho, cerrando tras de sí. Se quedó de pie frente al escritorio, de espaldas a la puerta, temblando como un flan, con lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos perlados ojos.  
Estaba tan angustiada que ni siquiera oyó el suave clic de la puerta al abrirse. Después, sin embargo, se cerró con un golpe seco, y cuando volvió el rostro se encontró con que era Sasuke quien había entrado.

Sólo entonces se percató de que iba vestido con un traje de ejecutivo, y un traje caro a juzgar por la hechura y por la tela. Giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia el escritorio y la pared.  
—Márchate, por favor —le dijo con la mayor firmeza que pudo, que en esos momentos no era demasiada.  
Sasuke la escrutó largo rato con la mirada antes de tomar asiento en un sillón tapizado frente al escritorio, al lado de ella.  
—Acabo de llegar y hace tres meses que no nos vemos. ¿No te parece descortés no querer charlar conmigo siquiera? —dijo chasqueando la lengua y meneando la cabeza en un gesto desaprobador.  
—Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Y si lo que quieres es que redecoren tu casa, hay muchas otras empresas que pueden hacerlo —le espetó, volviéndose hacia él, a pesar de que le flaqueaban las rodillas.  
Sasuke lo advirtió. Sus ojos se entornaron y su mandíbula se contrajo.  
—¿Acaso me tienes miedo? —le preguntó quedamente.  
Hinata apartó un mechón de su rostro y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en actitud defensiva.  
—¿Qué es lo quieres ahora? ¿A qué has venido en realidad? ¿A enseñarme lo bien que te van las cosas? Ya me he hecho una idea por el corte de tu traje y por el hecho de que puedas costearte la redecoración de toda la casa. Felicidades —le dijo con una sonrisa forzada—, que disfrutes de tu repentina riqueza.  
—¿No vas a preguntarme cómo lo he conseguido? —le preguntó Sasuke cruzando las piernas y reclinándose en el sillón.  
—No, no me importa en absoluto.  
Las comisuras de los labios del ranchero se crisparon.  
—He vendido los derechos de explotación de los pozos a una compañía petrolífera.  
«Mucho te han durado tus principios...», quiso decirle Hinata, pero no tuvo valor. Rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en su silla sin mirarlo.  
—¿No vas a decir nada? —la instó Sasuke.  
Hinata sintió una punzada, recordando súbitamente la última vez que él había pronunciado esas palabras. Él también pareció recordarlo, porque su mandíbula se contrajo y resopló.  
—Quiero redecorar la casa para adaptarla a mi nuevo estatus social —le dijo—, y quiero que lo hagas tú. Ninguna otra persona. Y quiero que te vengas al rancho durante el tiempo que tarde en hacerse.  
—Cuando nieve en el infierno —masculló Hinata.  
Sasuke la observó en silencio un instante.  
—Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero me parece que las cosas no os van precisamente viento en popa, a toda vela —farfulló paseando la mirada de un modo insolente por su despacho—, y los ingresos por este proyecto serían bastante jugosos.  
—¡No puedes comprarme! —casi le gritó Hinata—. ¡Preferiría tirarme desde lo alto de un acantilado antes que volver a estar bajo el mismo techo que tú!  
Sasuke cerró los ojos, como exasperado, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, se quedaron fijos en sus manos entrelazadas.  
—¿Es por ese bufón pelirrojo de ahí fuera? —le preguntó de pronto, alzando la mirada hacia ella.  
—Eso no es asunto tuyo —farfulló Hinata apartando el rostro.  
Él no había despegado sus ojos de ella, y si Hinata lo hubiera mirado, se habría dado cuenta de que estaba observándola no con odio, sino de un modo peculiar.  
—Cuando te vi bromeando con él, estabas radiante, llena de vida, feliz, y de pronto, cuando me viste fue como si se apagara la luz que te hacía brillar de esa manera.  
—¿Y qué esperabas, por amor de Dios? —explotó ella—. ¡Me dijiste cosas horribles y me echaste sólo porque intenté ayudarte!  
Sasuke exhaló un profundo suspiro.  
—Lo sé.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22.-

Ahora tenía un Mercedes, uno de esos con asientos enfrentados en la parte trasera. Y no sólo eso, sino también un chofer. Sasuke le entregó la maleta de Hinata, y se acomodaron los dos en la parte trasera, el uno frente al otro.  
—¡Vaya!, estás subiendo como la espuma, ¡cuánto lujo! —farfulló ella con sarcasmo.  
—¿No te gusta el coche? —contestó él burlón, reclinándose en el asiento y encendiendo un cigarrillo—. Pensaba que las mujeres no podíais resistiros al dinero y la ostentación.  
—Algunas son así —admitió Hinata mirando por la ventanilla—. Y de ésas supongo que ahora podrás conseguir a todas las que quieras.  
Sasuke cerró la ventanilla de la mampara que los separaba de la cabina del conductor, y dio una larga calada al cigarrillo.  
—Supongo que sí —admitió soltando el humo.  
El chofer había vuelto a entrar en el vehículo, y segundos después se ponían en marcha.  
—Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¿Había petróleo en tus terrenos? —inquirió Hinata girando el rostro.  
—Barriles y barriles —contestó él, mirándola por encima de su cigarrillo—. Ahora todo el maldito horizonte está afeado con el perfil de esos armatostes de hierro y las máquinas para extraer el petróleo —suspiró—, pero parece que a las reses no les molestan. Simplemente siguen pastando tan tranquilas.  
Hinata no dijo nada, y volvió el rostro hacia la ventanilla.  
Permanecieron un buen rato en silencio, cuando de repente Sasuke dijo:  
—Sé que ya es tarde para intentar arreglar las cosas, pero no era mi intención hacerte daño. Si no te hubieras marchado, cuando se me hubiese pasado un poco el enfado, me habría disculpado.  
—Tus disculpas no habrían significado demasiado después de las cosas que me dijiste —le espetó Hinata sin mirarlo.  
Sasuke bajó la vista a su cigarrillo, y durante un buen rato volvieron a quedarse en silencio los dos.  
—Tienes casi veinticuatro años —dijo él finalmente—; si nadie te había dicho cosas así antes, es que has vivido en una burbuja todo este tiempo.  
—No esperaba oírlas de ti —replicó ella, mirándolo irritada—. Y mucho menos que me trataras como a una cualquiera.  
—Si no te hubieras ido, de un modo u otro habríamos acabado en la cama y lo sabes —gruñó él frunciendo el ceño—. Aquella noche estuvimos a punto de hacerlo en el sofá.  
—Sí, pero esa noche fue distinto. ¡Aunque hubiéramos llegado al final, no me habrías hecho sentirme como una ramera barata!  
Sasuke apagó irritado el cigarrillo en el cenicero del vehículo mientras echaba por la nariz el humo de la última calada.  
—Me heriste en mi orgullo —contestó.  
Hinata no había esperado que fuera a admitirlo jamás, y su respuesta la dejó aturdida.  
—¿Qué?  
—Me heriste en mi orgullo —repitió él—. Creía que habíamos sido completamente honestos el uno con el otro desde el principio, y confié en ti. Te abrí mi corazón como jamás lo había hecho con ninguna otra mujer. Y entonces, de repente, me golpeaste por todos los flancos: me enteré de que eras una mujer de carrera, una mujer que había disfrutado de un alto estatus social... peor aún, me enteré de que eras una mujer de ciudad, acostumbrada a la vida en la ciudad y a sus refinamientos. No puedes imaginarte lo que sentí cuando me diste ese cheque y pensé en el salario ridículo que había estado pagándote. Me sentí como un idiota, como si hubiera estado dándole limosna a un magnate. De repente me di cuenta de que yo no tenía nada, y en cambio allí estabas tú, demostrándome gráficamente que podías superarme en todos los ámbitos.  
—Yo sólo quería ayudarte —contestó ella con aspereza—, porque sabía lo mucho que significaba para ti ese condenado toro. Pero discúlpame, ahora ya sé que fui una estúpida. Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, no te ofrecería ni un centavo.  
—No hace falta que lo jures —suspiró él—. ¿Quién es el pelirrojo?  
—¿Gaara? Es un arquitecto recién salido de la facultad que colabora con Hoshi y conmigo en algunos proyectos.  
—Pues en este no —le dijo Sasuke en un tono amenazador—. En mi casa no entrará.  
Hinata suspiró hastiada.  
—Eso dependerá de las reformas que haya que hacer.  
—En mi casa no entrará —repitió él.  
—¿Por qué?  
—No me gusta el modo en que te mira —masculló él—, y mucho menos las libertades que se toma contigo.  
—Tengo veintitrés años —le recordó Hinata—, ¡y me gusta Gaara y la manera en que me mira! Es comprensivo y...  
—Y eso es precisamente lo que yo no soy —la interrumpió él—, así que si vuelve a tocarte le romperé los dedos.  
—¡Sasuke Daisuke Uchiha! —exclamó ella.  
El ranchero enarcó las cejas muy sorprendido.  
—¿Quién te ha dicho mi segundo nombre?

—Pues no, nada barato, pero no me cuesta nada pagarlo, porque gano «montooones» de dinero con mi trabajo, ¿recuerdas? —le contestó sarcástica.  
—Te dije cosas muy crueles, ¿verdad, Hinata? —inquirió él quedamente, buscando sus ojos—. ¿Todavía están abiertas las heridas que te hicieron mis palabras?  
Hinata apartó el rostro.  
—¿Podemos marcharnos ya? Cuanto antes lleguemos, antes podré acabar el trabajo y volver a casa.  
—¿Nunca pensaste en el rancho como tu hogar? —preguntó Sasuke —. Pensaba que aquello te gustaba.  
—Las cosas eran distintas entonces —contestó ella vagamente.  
Sasuke tomó su maleta, y cuando sus dedos se rozaron fue como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera la espalda de Hinata.  
—Jiraiya y Naruto han estado imposibles conmigo desde que se enteraron de que te habías ido —dijo mientras abría la puerta del apartamento y la sostenía para que Hinata pasase.  
—Supongo que tú en cambio estarías muy ocupado festejando tu decisión de despedirme como para darte cuenta de que me había marchado —contestó ella con aspereza.  
Sasuke dejó escapar una risa seca.  
—¿Festejando? ¡Pequeña idiota, yo...! —exhaló un pesado suspiro y apretó la boca—. Déjalo. Al menos podías haberme dejado una nota desagradable... o algo.  
—¿Para qué, para que supieras dónde había ido? —le espetó ella mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.  
—No me hizo falta. Le pregunté a Tsunade el nombre de la agencia que te dio ese encargo en Victoria; supuse que sería el primer lugar donde buscarías trabajo.  
Hinata fue hasta el ascensor y apretó el botón para llamarlo.  
—Después de tres meses esperaba que te hubieras olvidado de mí —farfulló.  
—¿Cómo iba a olvidarme? Tenemos asuntos pendientes...  
Poco después llegaba el ascensor.

—¿Y entonces por qué has venido? —le preguntó Hinata cansada—. ¿Es que no me has hecho ya bastante daño?  
Sasuke bajó de nuevo la vista a sus manos entrelazadas.  
—Ya te lo he dicho. Quiero que redecores mi casa —contestó—. Ahora puedo permitirme lo mejor y eso es lo que quiero: a ti —añadió levantando el rostro y mirándola a los ojos.  
Pronunció de un modo extraño esas dos últimas palabras, pero Hinata estaba demasiado agitada como para notarlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza un instante, como tratando de recobrar el control sobre sí misma.  
—Pues métete en la cabeza que no voy a hacerlo. No me importa perder el empleo.  
Sasuke se puso de pie y se quedó mirándola fijamente con las manos en los bolsillos.  
—Tengo formas menos agradables de convencerte —le dijo—. Podría ponerle las cosas muy difíciles a tu jefa ahora que soy un hombre con influencias en las altas esferas —le dijo en un tono desafiante—, y te aconsejo que no me pongas a prueba. Dime, ¿serías capaz de irte de la ciudad con eso sobre tu conciencia?  
No, no podría hacerlo, y él lo sabía. Siempre tenía que salirse con la suya, y ahora estaba dándole a elegir entre dejarle pisotear su orgullo y hacer daño a su amiga. Nunca había imaginado que sería capaz de tal ruindad.  
—¿Qué crees que vas a conseguir obligándome a volver? —le espetó—. Porque no voy a acostarme contigo, así que, ¿qué esperas conseguir?  
—Que redecores mi casa, por supuesto —contestó él con indiferencia—. El deseo que sentía por ti se ha enfriado. Ya sabes lo que dicen: ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente —dijo mirándola largamente—. Además, un cuerpo no se diferencia en nada de otro en la oscuridad —añadió tomando su sombrero—. Y bien, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Volverás conmigo a Saringan, o debo darle a tu jefa la triste noticia de que la dejas en la estacada?  
Los ojos perlados de Hinata relampaguearon. ¿Acaso le dejaba opción? Pagaría por aquello, de algún modo se lo haría pagar.  
—Iré —dijo escupiendo la palabra.  
Sasuke esbozó una breve sonrisa de triunfo y salió de su despacho.  
Minutos después entraba Hoshi, con aspecto preocupado y compungido.  
—Lo siento tanto, Hinata... No tenía ni idea de quién era, te lo juro —se disculpó.  
—Pues ahora ya lo sabes —farfulló Hinata dejando escapar una risa temblorosa.  
—No tienes por qué hacerlo. No puede obligarte.  
—Me temo que sí. Sasuke no hace amenazas en vano —murmuró levantándose—. Te has portado muy bien conmigo, Hoshi, y no puedo permitir que te cause problemas por mi culpa. Deséame suerte. La voy a necesitar.  
—Si las cosas se ponen muy difíciles llámame —le dijo su jefa—. Haré el petate y me iré contigo, diga lo que diga ese bruto.  
—Gracias, eres una buena amiga —contestó Hinata con una sonrisa.  
Hinata tenía intención de ir por sus propios medios a Sharingan, pero cuando terminó la jornada, Sasuke estaba esperándola en la puerta del bloque donde estaba la oficina y la acompañó a su apartamento.  
La esperó en el saloncito mientras hacía el equipaje, y cuando Hinata salió de su dormitorio con la maleta, lo encontró escudriñando con la mirada cada rincón.  
—¿Le da su aprobado a mi humilde morada, señor Uchiha?  
—Desde luego es un pañuelo, aunque supongo que el alquiler no debe salirte barato en esta zona de la ciudad.


End file.
